Cómo cazar a un hombre en siete pasos
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Es una historia loca que me vino a la cabeza no diré de qué trata, porque no me gusta hacer spoiler. Pero me ha hecho reír durante el día por las ocurrencias de esta chica. Y la verdad quería compartir mis loqueras. Gracias por dejar comentario a ver si continuo. Ja, ja, ja.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cómo cazar a un hombre en siete pasos?** Por Yuleni Paredes

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

No pretendo justificarme ahora estoy en una especie de encrucijada, de abismo, soy una persona profesional que vive en un pequeño pueblo de Michigan, allí trabajo en una compañía modesta, que al paso que va; irá directo a la ruina. Hace poco solicité una constancia laboral para postularme a otro empresa y, ¡rayos!, ¡garrafal!, ¿es en serio?, ¿qué clase de compañía es la que no tiene un sello decente y lo peor de todo un membrete, es decir: ¡identificación!, puede haber algo más humillante? En lo particular no lo creo.

Anteriormente trabajaba en el hospital Santa Juana, pero tuve un pequeño percance laboral, llamémosle así ──suspiro── al hecho de qué confié en mis compañeros de intervención quirúrgica y estos en el descuido, perdieron la pieza (pierna), ¿no les dije? La cirugía se trató de una amputación, pero ese no fue el motivo verdadero por el que me fui, fue por la paga tan ínfima que daban o mejor dicho que dan.

Para no aburrirles con mi drama, (¿a quién engaño?, ahora es que viene drama), continuaré con mi actual situación. Unos de los estados más prospero de Estados Unidos les cayó las siete plagas de Egipto, multiplicado por cincuenta mil, ¿será? Y, la más afectada: soy yo, hace unos seis meses mi primo ARCHIBALD CORNWELL, disculpen que lo grite, pero el malnacido es un ¡hijo de PUTA! Me dejó a su retoño, la fotocopia de él diría yo, ja, ja, ¡ja! Me engatusó con el cuento de que iría a Canadá en búsqueda de un mejor empleo con el que nos ayudaría a sobrevivir, pues resulta y acontece ja, ja, ja que luego de tres meses; verdaderamente me preocupé como nadie, pensé lo peor, que había muerto mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, lo amaba, es mi primo, eso sí, cuando digo que lo amaba es porque lo amaba, el desgraciado posteaba fotos en Instagram, Facebook, en todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber y en cada una de ellas mis estimados lectores le pregunté, ¿cuándo vas a mandar dinero para tu hijo, que no tiene para los libros? ¿Saben qué sucedió? Me llena de indignación decirlo. Me bloqueó de todos los formatos internautas: ¡mal padre! Decidí entrar con las cuentas de mis amigas, pero a ellas, también las bloqueó el hijo de la mala madre.

¡Al fin lo dije! ¡Qué delicioso, suspiro otra vez!

El cuento en sí, comienza hoy, y es justo con mi casera: ¡Victoria…!

──¡Sé que estás ahí, sal de inmediato, sal y cancela los seis meses de arriendo que nos debes! ──allí estaba arrinconada junto con mi bello sobrino, Domi, nombrado de ese modo en honor a un fallecido amigo de mi primo y por supuesto mi tierna madre putativa Pony; los tres evitando hacer ruido──. No te abro la puerta simplemente, porque existe una ley de protección contra la propiedad privada, pero lo que haré es cortarte los servicios, ¡te quedarás sin agua y sin luz! Y, Y──. Su habla se tornaba agitada, temblorosa, llena de ira─ cuando salgas de allí será para no entrar, ¡más! Vámonos chicos, le daré solo una semana antes de pasar a medidas extremas.

Al oír sus pasos alejarse, comprendí que se había marchado, sin embargo, algo me decía que sería por poco tiempo:

──¿Tía, por qué debemos ocultarnos de la señora Victoria? ─preguntó el tierno chiquillo.

──Domi, ternura, es un juego que durará poco tiempo el que resista más se llevará un gran premio ──dije emocionada con una sonrisa que rayaba de lo sobre actuado.

──¿En serio? ──inquirió el pequeño todo emocionado, pobre si supiera el motivo real, algo que aprendí de "la vida es bella" es mantener la inocencia del infante hasta el final para proteger su integridad psicológica. Oh, Roberto Benigni, ojala tus métodos sean acertados. De lo contrario destruiré tus perfiles. Hablo con mi yo interno manteniendo la sonrisa.

──Candy, hermosa, iré a la cocina a preparar un poco de comida─. Si alguien aplica el método de la felicidad de Benigni es Miss Pony, por supuesto le llama comida al arroz sin sal que comemos a diario. En eso son de molestia Domi, se cruza los brazos.

──¡Estoy cansado de comer arroz─! Agachándome a su nivel le digo:

──Lo sé, recuerda, es un juego…

El grito de Miss Pony, me hizo sacar de mis ideas al notar que hasta la luz la habían desconectada y que del grifo ya no salía agua, sinónimo de que en efecto, nuestra casera ¡Victoria! (cada vez que lo pronuncio me da hipo), cumplió su promesa.

──No debemos caer en pánico ja, ja, ja saldré… ──hablé manteniendo el optimismo reflejado en mi rostro como siempre.

──Pero si sales nos sacarán─. Advirtió Miss Pony con preocupación.

──Es verdad tía, perderemos el juego.

Esa inocencia me hizo sonreír de dicha. En seguida imitando la voz de hombre corpulento le dije:

──Lo sé caballerito, por esa razón tomaré la soga, la lanzaré al árbol que ves allá─, le señalé con seguridad como si se tratara de la búsqueda de un tesoro.

Y así lo hice me escabullí por entre las ramas, hasta deslizarme hasta el piso, desde allí, les saludé a modo triunfal y caminé durante minutos las calles hasta que vi un árbol de manzanas tomé cuanta fruta pude, me disponía a irme hasta que un perro tipo buldog con tigre o león, ¡Dios santo!, corrió hasta a mí para devorarme por suerte caí en un alcantarillado. Eso sí, que fue una suerte.

──Esto huele como mal, no puede ser, no puede ser, es agua sucia nooo…

Salí de ese lugar flatulento hasta un río cercano donde me lavé y lavé las manzanas. Esa noche comimos alegres era un menú diferente.

Al día siguiente estaba en mi trabajo como siempre con los humildes harapos que me identificaban: pantalón de mezclillas, desgastados, una playera tipo colador (por la cantidad de huecos que tiene), y mejor no me pregunten por el calzado, lo bueno es que los demás están en igual o peor condiciones que yo, así que mi vestuario es indiferente a los demás.

Admitiré que amo mi trabajo tengo excelentes compañeros, cada uno ayudó a que me formara como toda una profesional, pero como les he dicho antes le empresa está en bancarrota y las grandes empresas que están fuera del condado de Michigan tienen toda la nomina colapsada.

Pese a mi aspecto, recibí algunas propuestas indecorosas una fue la del señor Arturo, es un hombre atractivo, pero simplemente no me atrevo, no me atrevo. La casera dijo claramente que me sacaría de la casa si no pagaba, está mañana para evitar salir por la puerta principal, Domy y yo, escapamos por las escaleras de incendio, procurando no hacer ruido.

Hablé con unas de mis colegas de mi penoso estatus financiero, lo chistoso es que está al borde de caer en la exasperación (ella está peor su esposo ha enfermado y ni cómo comprar las medicinas), ¡ja! Yo hablándole al ciego de ceguera. Sin restricción alguna le comenté las propuestas indecorosas que había recibido, ella recomendó orar a Dios cuanto podamos, lo más que podamos, torteando los ojos expresé sin el mínimo de vergüenza:

──Oh, hasta que mis entrañas dejen de chillar.

Realmente duele el estomago, duele, duele, se siente mareo un fuerte y desagradable mareo pensé en mi nene, ¡no podemos aguantar más!

Llevaba días meditando: ¿qué hacer para sobrevivir? Intenté vender varios productos y electrodoméstico de mi casa, pero nada funcionó, fue peor el remedio que la enfermedad hasta la fecha no me han pagado o simplemente se hacen los locos. ¿Robar? Jamás será opción quitar a otros lo que han conseguido con tanto esfuerzo, no puede ser. La única esperanza era una y era convertirme en ya saben. Sería toda una profesional no cualquiera la mejor, estudiaría el universo a insertarme, aprendería todo lo concerniente a, ¿qué busca un hombre en una mujer? ¿Cuál es su centro de la felicidad? En efecto se cumpliría siete días de aquella amenaza de la casera: ¡Victoria! Así que haciendo de tripas y corazón me fui directo al espejo y, me alagué: soy rubia, de ojos verdes, pecas hermosas, una melena tipo leona que desea soltarse por sí sola para atrapar corazones, ja, ja, ja, ¿a quién engaño?, soy desnutrida, mido un metro sesenta y peso cuarenta y ocho kilos, mi peso está por debajo de lo normal. Sin embargo, se me notan más las curvas, el pompis y los pechos, oh, ¡yes!, nacida para conquistar.

Esa tarde subí con mucho sigilo las escaleras de escape, fui al closet antes de que llegara Domi y Miss Pony, ¿ya se imaginan por donde entrarán, cierto? Exacto por las escaleras de incendio. Tomé la decisión que ya se están imaginando, porque no puedo permitir por un simple orgullo que una anciana y un niño de cuatro años corran el riesgo de caer al trepar esos árboles para entrar al departamento.

Metí en mi mochila varios libros entre ellos: ¿cómo seducir a un hombre con la mirada? ¿Cómo quitarle el dinero a un hombre sin pedírselo? Escuchar es más importante, el kamasutra, es solo sexo y por supuesto uno de los vestidos color negro que usara en mi adolescencia en una de esas fiestas juveniles a las que asistí en mi época de universitaria, escribí una nota que decía:

_**Les dejé unas manzanas en el refrigerador. No se preocupen por mí vendré en cuanto pueda, el juego está a punto de, ¡terminar!**_

Firmada con una carita alegre y un corazoncito.

Entre a uno de los baños públicos para damas, cercano a la residencia para cambiarme la indumentaria, primero agarré jabón con aroma a rosas del dispensador, me metí en seguida al sanitario que estuviera libre y me bañé lo más pronto que pude para que no notaran que me estaba acicalando en ese lugar público.

Al salir me veía fantástica, ¡matadora! Aceptaré.

¿Ahora qué hago? ¿En dónde encuentro un hombre para enamorar? Esa fue la pregunta de un millón de dólares que, me hice.

Continuará.

Abril, gracias por estar al pendiente de mí. Estaba en la camioneta rumbo a mi trabajo cuando no paraba de reír con esta historia, así que contra todo pronóstico la escribí para reírme de las ocurrencias de esta chica.

En seguida publico la de Terry y Susana. He estado realizando varios reportajes y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, pero lo haré Dios mediante. Gracias mil gracias por apoyarme tus comentarios me ayudan a seguir adelante. Besos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Después de hacerme las preguntas de rigor, opté por tomar el tren de la seis rumbo a Chicago, me han comentado que es una ciudad prospera, llena de grandes restaurantes, rascacielos… sí, la ciudad del viento, del aire, de la libertad ahí en ese lugar encontraré lo que necesito.

¡Cielos son dos horas de distancia! Hm, creo que en ese tiempo iré leyendo para adquirir más conocimiento: ¿de cómo ser toda una caza hombres?

Y así pasó, leí cada libro de cien páginas, durante el trayecto, y sin más preámbulo inicié la aplicación del aprendizaje obtenido, a través de la lectura asidua.

**Postulado uno**: siéntete hermosa, segura, grandiosa e inteligente, recuerda eres lo que piensas, de cómo te veas, te verán los demás.

Caminé hasta uno de los espejos del tren y en nada me gustó lo que veía en mí, parecía una abuela joven. El vestido estaba por debajo de mis rodillas semi holgado a nivel de las piernas, oh, no, no──. Negaba con la cabeza── ¡por suerte traigo mi fiel tijera!──, me dije a mi misma── Corté un poco por encima de las rodillas y del lado izquierdo le hice una abertura insinuante, que para evitar que se rasgara más de lo debido de inmediato le puse el prendedor (un tierno caballito) de Miss Pony, espero no se haya molestado por haber tomado sus alhajas sin permiso, pero deberá entender que son indispensables en este plan que hará bien a todos.

──Será mejor que me quite estas medias panty color negro, que en nada me favorece, parezco una viuda ja, ja, ja… joven.

Me dije antes de iniciar: "valor Candy, valor".

**Postulado dos**: camina erguida (espalda recta, sacando pompis y pechos), con seguridad cada paso que des, debe ser sinónimo de imponencia femenina; ni la misma reina de Inglaterra se ha de sentir tan segura de sí misma como tú al caminar. Libera tu escote un poco y siéntete como la fresca llovizna de la mañana que alegra a todos con su magnificencia.

Y así iba hasta que el puto tacón se me atoró en una rejilla.

──¡Diablos, ¿cómo carajos hago para sacarlo sin que se dañe?!

De pronto sentí unas suaves manos que me recorría la parte inferior de mis pies hasta quedarse ahí trabado; en esa parte frágil de mi cuerpo y me refiero a mi tobillos, mal pensados. Sí, me sujetó el tobillo y cuando veo al responsable de mi leve exaltación, mi corazón dio un vuelco, no un vuelco no; más bien un accidente vial catastrófico, donde cada una de las arterias de mi corazón colapsaron. Antes de poder caer desmayada al piso tal cual damisela en apuros, él con sus fuertes brazos me cogió de la cintura y me levantó en brazos, su perfume inundó mis fosas nasales, una fragancia fresca y masculina.

──¿Está bien, señorita?

──Oh, sí, caballero, sí, gracias por su apreciada ayuda──. Él sonrió dulcemente; en realidad no sé, ¿qué le resultó tan divertido?

──Temo que su tacón se dañó, si gusta le puedo llevar hasta su casa…──, y mientras veía como sus labios se movían sensualmente, reaccioné cuando dijo: ¡casa!

──Sí, a su casa, vea, hasta se le rasgó el vestido──. ¿En qué rayos está pensando? ¿Cómo regresar y sin un céntimo encima? ¿Está loco? ──mi auto está a media cuadra, será un placer llevarla hasta a su hogar.

──Oh, gracias honorable caballero, pero debo acudir a una cita importantísima──. Mentí para quedar como una mujer importante── Más bien lléveme a la tienda más cercana para elegir nuevas vestimentas ──mis expresiones fueron semejantes a la futura heredera del Palacio de Buckingham.

──Como guste, será un honor. Espero no sea un atrevimiento de mi parte…pero, creo que deberé llevarle en mis brazos para que no se ensucie los pies.

──¿Yo, en sus brazos…?──. Había dicho desencajada, recordé otra vez mi papel ante él y le respondí con altivez──: Por su puesto hágalo.

Aproveché y le rodeé su fuerte espalda con mis hombros, me sentí en… en... el cielo. Suspiré una vez más. No dejé de deleitarme con su aroma a macho.

──Abriré la puerta con cuidado para no lastimarle y le sentaré aquí.

Abrió y cerró la puerta del copiloto de su deportivo del año marca Ferrari, lo hizo como todo un príncipe y al mirar su bien tonificado trasero, no me quedó sino suspirar una vez más. Oh, ¡Dios! Ahora volvamos con mis postulados de cómo conquistar a un hombre para obtener dinero que es lo mismo: ¿de cómo prostituirme sin remordimiento?

**Postulado tres**: mira con inocencia y a la vez con deseo de querer devorar la parte más prominente de su corpulenta humanidad.

¿Será que aplico estos postulados con él? ¿Me dará resultado? ¿Será?

Continuará.


	3. Chapter 3

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Vamos nena entra en acción, eres un sexy bombón, anda créetelo. Luego de darme una dosis de entusiasmo, le pregunté:

──¿Tienes bolígrafo? ──El rubio de ojos azul cielo como la primavera en seguida buscó en la guantera y adrede descrucé y crucé nuevamente mis piernas, a fin de qué él en un movimiento inocente rozara uno de mis muslos.

──Necesito anotar una dirección antes de que se me olvide ──dije llevándome la punta del bolígrafo a mis labios y en un gesto que diera a entender que estaba recordando, lamí mi labio superior con la punta de mi lengua, a la vez, que mordía el lateral de mi labio inferior. Por el rabillo del ojo miré al chico más bello que haya visto en mi vida, les comentaré que no paraba de sonreírme y buscar la oportunidad de verme cada vez que podía.

──Bien, hemos llegado, princesa, esta es la tienda más cercana. Si necesitas que te venga a buscar no dudes en llamarme. Te anotaré mi nombre.

Leí y antes de bajarme le dije──: estamos destinados cariño──. Hice como que entraba a la tienda, en seguida exclamé──: ¡rayos! Lo dejé ir que ¡idiota!... Ahora, ¿qué hago?

Resignada al fracaso, me senté en la parte trasera de la tienda justo al lado del container de basura. Álzé mis brazos y en busca de respuesta expresé──: ¿Por qué Dios, ¡por qué!, qué haré? Derrotada y abatida me eché a llorar cuando, escucho una conversación:

──Esa ropa déjala allí, más tarde la recojemos, es para dar a la caridad.

──Como desperdician las vestimentas, simplemente, porque están fuera de temporada.

──Ella es la jefa y es la que manda. Basta de chácharas entremos, está haciendo frío.

¡No lo puedo creer! Dios, ha escuchado mis plegarias. Tomé las bolsas y salí de ahí a prisa no se puede considerar robo, recordemos que las iban a donar a gente como yo.

Había varios vestidos. Empecé a distribuir: este le quedará a Paty y este otro a… ¡qué feliz soy! ──Llevé los atuendos a mi pecho, apretándolos con emoción── También hay zapatos, ¡hasta una crema de rosas silvestres! Y además, lo veo y no lo creo carteras a juego. Este vestido verde combina con mis ojos, meteré el resto en el bolso y me iré, ya luzco decente ¡Tiempo de triunfar!

Caminé a prisa y en una de las vitrinas más próximas me miré al espejo, admitiré que me veía radiante.

De caminar varios lugares, consideré entrar a un bar elegante. Tenía luz tenue, en el fondo se veía un grupo de marineros jóvenes conversando y bebiendo amenamente. En el lugar había abundante gente ha de ser, porque se estaba acercando el fin de semana.

──¿Le puedo invitar un trago? ──Me preguntó el hombre uniformado de rango militar mayor. Gustosa por la oportunidad de conquistar a un hombre; aunque este fuera bastante adulto, quizás pisando los 50 años, me hizo sentir bien──. ¿Eres nueva?

──Ja, ja, ja qué hombre tan cordial y atento es usted, sí, soy nueva.

──Vengo los viernes a este lugar junto con mis subalternos a despejar la mente y nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa como usted.

**Postulado cuatro**: muestra interés en su conversación así dé flojera su habladuría, mira a los ojos y sonríes cuando le veas sonreír, de caso contrario muestra empatía de acuerdo a las emociones manifestada por tu interlocutor; así tu mente esté en otro planeta.

──Ah, llevado una vida difícil ──manifesté con sinceridad; en un inicio en nada me importó su conversación, sin embargo, cuando habló de su familia, de la pérdida de su esposa e hijo en un accidente de transito, no pude evitar palmearle el hombro.

──He hablado nada más de mí, jovencita, ahora platíqueme de usted, ¿estudia, trabaja, qué edad tiene?

──Tengo 23 años, estudié enfermería y un poco de administración de empresas. Estoy en una situación económica difícil…

──Ash──. Suspiró el hombre. ──Siempre es lo mismo.

──Las mujeres que no tienen como mantener a sus familias y acuden al viejo oficio.

──¿Qué insinúa? ──inquirí molesta, ¿qué se ha creído este hombre? Y pensar que me pareció de lo más tierno, ya sacó las uñas.

──Perdón por ser tan directo, es un caso típico, ¿estoy equivocado?

¿Cómo iba a mentir? Acepté mi realidad: ──no, no está equivocado, ¿qué piensa hacer? ¿Le gusta-rí-a… prestarme su ayuda?

──Eres joven y hermosa, no podría, eres muy niña para mí.

Con una sonrisa forzada, me retiré de ese lugar:

──Me llevaré mi trago, si no es molestia ne-ce-si-to meditar ──comuniqué reprimiendo el deseo de llorar.

Al rato me pareció ver al chico, quien temprano me salvara de la rejilla, acercarse al hombre del cual me despedí, no sé qué le dijo, pero al poco tiempo se acercó a mí:

──El destino nos vuelve a unir, mi cuñado me informó de su situación, me hubieras informado temprano y te hubieras ahorrado ──expresó mirando a su alrededor── el acudir a este tipo de lugares.

**Continuará. **

Le doy la bienvenida a la nueva lectora Elydereyes, por su puesto un beso a mi encantadora Abril, a quien aprecio mucho, bluegirl, y pivoine3 quien siempre están ahí leyendo y apoyándome.

Lamento que hayan presenciado está pequeña e insignificante disputa ja, ja, ja, pero como podrán ver quieren, que Nagita cambie al protagonista cosa que no conseguirán. Han corrido a varias del candymundo para hacer callar, creándoles psicoterror, a mi me vale que me llamen como me llamen, mi reportaje será un dulce regalito, que me dará satisfacción, pues al periódico lo siguen más de 20 millones de personas ja, ja, ja 20 millones de personas que regarán la verdad.

Dios nos bendiga.

P.D: recuerdo que es un minific por lo que está próximo a terminar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

No había parado en lo que me había dicho, hasta que me sonrío y mencionó la palabra: ¡situación! Y la frase… ¡este tipo de lugares! ──giré mis ojos── ¿¡En dónde rayos me metí!? ──pregunté para mis adentros── Así que hice una rápida inspección del sitio, ciertamente es un lugar elegante donde acuden marineros que visitan la ciudad y por supuesto se encuentran con algunas chicas malas a fin de pasar el rato para nuevamente reintegrarse a sus funciones cotidianas. En sí, no sé en qué ando parando a criticar, esa era mi idea, buscar un chico al quien poder conquistar para sacarle el dinero suficiente y mejorar mis circunstancias, sin embargo, algo me decía que no, que no lo haga. Me vino un destello de "dignidad puritana", me levanté de aquel asiento en que me encontraba aislada de los demás presentes, bajo una luz tenue que brindaba el ambiente propicio para los amantes dispuestos a divertirse, y, exclamé──: ¡con permiso──! Él me sujetó por el brazo impidiendo mi ida de su lado.

──Señorita, puede ser franca conmigo, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, eres hermosa.

──Me presta su teléfono, necesito hacer una llamada ──dije con engreimiento, en realidad él es increíblemente hermoso, simplemente que la forma en que nos estábamos conociendo no era la más indicada. Ustedes se preguntarán: ¿en qué te puede afectar? ¡Vamos!, el chico está interesado en ti, hazle el favor y, ¡listo!, solucionado todos tus problemas. Sencillo, ¿cierto?, pero sentía algo en mi estomago quizás vergüenza. Él no dudó ni un segundo en prestarme su móvil.

──Gracias ──respondí a su gesto desinteresado. Me retiré a unos cuantos metros del lugar para hablar con Paty:

──Al fin apareces, ¡mujer! ──hablaba ella como una especie de ráfaga── fue muy rápido, no dio tiempo a reaccionar, Miss Pony dada a la oscuridad resbaló, el niño ante la angustia de no saber qué hacer abrió la puerta principal; siendo luz verde para que la casera entrara con sus hombres y los sacaran del departamento, lo peor de todo fue que el niño en medio de la mudanza obligatoria, se lesionó un bracito, no te asuste, nada grave, fuimos en casa en casa para pedir colaboración; nos alcanzó para comprar la medicina, lo malo Candy, es que tendrás que buscar un lugar, un sitio… no sé no cómo decírtelo… pueden quedarse cuando mucho dos días, más tiempo es imposible; a duras penas tenemos para medio comer nosotros, amiga te quiero, pero… debes venir pronto y, resolver, ¿entiendes?

En cada detalle que me relató no hacía sino abrir los ojos cada vez más y más, olvidándome incluso de mi objetivo principal, ¿es qué los problemas vienen en grupo de a doce? ¿Por qué, por qué? Con un nudo en la garganta, logré responder ─: Sí, entiendo te aseguro que resolveré.

──Gracias, Candy.

Colgué. Recuperé el aliento y con una actitud renovada, me aproximé al chico que con su mirada y sonrisa dulce me decía a gritos que, deseaba ser parte de la solución a mis conflictos.

Mirándole seductoramente, con un caminar insinuador, le rocé su entrepierna con mi respingón trasero, no les engañaré me fascinó sentir esa prominente espada, que juraba ser desenvainada en los campos de luchas amatorias.

──Nos sentamos ──dije.

──Después de usted, hermosa dama.

──Desde luego──. Él al notar que mi trago se había terminado hizo señas al mesero para que en seguida me trajera otro, ustedes dirán lleva como tres tragos encima, de seguro está ebria; fíjense que no, en la adolescencia asistí a tantos encuentros juveniles en lo que solo hacíamos competencia de: ¿quién bebe más?, ja, ja, ja… que en sí, no tengo efectos secundarios a la bebida, la disfruto a plenitud. Bebí un poco, sonreí y de una vez le hablé sin tanto rodeo──: vayamos al grano.

──Eres hermosa──. Me piropeó. Aproveché para cruzarme y descruzarme las piernas a fin de quedar más pegadita a ese hombre de cabellera rubia y resplandeciente como el sol del Sahara. Noté cierto nerviosismo en él, pero fue muy rápido su cambio, en seguida mostró seguridad, la seguridad propia de un macho alfa que lideriza a su manada.

──Hace calor ──dije abriéndome un poco el escote, dándole un leve soplido a mí entre senos. Esto puede verse un tanto vulgar para las féminas defensoras de la moral y las buenas costumbres, pero efectivo para **el postulado cinco** de cómo cazar a un hombre en siete pasos: lleva al máximo la imaginación de tu macho sin dar a ver más de lo necesario, con la finalidad de despertar mayor interés en lo que podrá ver en el futuro.

Él carraspeó un poco y soltó sin tanto protocolo──: me gustaría pasar la noche contigo, ¿Cuánto necesitas para cubrir tus demandas?

Inmediato me dije: "¡Bingo! Al fin veo la luz del día, sin saber que en el futuro sería el inicio de la oscuridad, pero eso mis queridos lectores ya luego lo sabrán, por el momento disfruten de esta magnífica escena llena de erotismo entre dos personas que se atraen y a la vez, sellan un negocio de múltiples beneficios entre un chico necesitado de afecto y una chica necesitada de dinero."

──El costo será alto, príncipe.

──¿Cuánto?

──Veinte mil.

──Te cotizas… caro.

──Soy la mejor en lo que hago ──expresé en tono seductor, bebiendo un tanto más de mi bebida etílica── te haré estallar como un volcán en plena erupción──, robé la frase de una película de vaqueros de los años 70 cuyo nombre ni recuerdo, ja, ja, ja el malvado hacía estallar en mil pedazos a uno de sus secuaces, consideré que era apropiada para el momento, la mezcla de palabras era excitante digo erupción, es como decir: erec... ustedes saben. Volviendo a la escena dio efecto, porque una vez más se sonrojó y, con una sonrisa, volvió al frente negociador, me dio la impresión de que lo disfrutaba, sí, definitivamente disfrutaba negociar, soltándose los dos últimos botones de la chaqueta azul oscura, replicó:

──Diez mil.

──¿Diez mil? Vamos, tienes un deportivo marca Ferrari. Sé que ese monto para ti, es insignificante.

──No creas en todo lo que ves──, bebió nuevamente de su trago y dijo──: es sacado a crédito──. Sonrió con picardía.

──Se nota que eres fogoso, ardiente──; le hice saber lamiéndome con la punta de la lengua la parte superior de mi labio── estaremos durante la noche librando una batalla interminable, ini…gualable, me dejarás sin fuerzas para continuar en… lo sucesivo. Así que veinte mil es un… precio… justo──. Di un beso a mi dedo índice y luego lo posé en los labios de él, este acto le estremeció; me di cuenta al ver como cerró por un instante los ojos, volviendo otra vez a su estado de quietud (equilibrio mental).

──Excelente negociante, dejémoslo en ni tu ni yo, quince mil y te quedas conmigo hasta el mediodía de mañana.

¿Qué rayos me iba a poner a contradecirle?, con eso era más que suficiente. Para mantenerme firme e imponente ante él, afirmé con cierta arrogancia.

──Pide una botella del mejor licor de este lugar y vayamos… a tu castillo, príncipe.

Él en todo momento se portó como un príncipe de los cuentos de hadas y me refiero a los detalles de llevarme del brazo, abrirme la puerta, estar pendiente si deseaba comer o beber algo antes de continuar, continuar por cierto sí esta historia **continuará**.

Abril mi hermosa Abril, ya ves Mercedes te ganó en saber descifrar el asunto, ¿ves? Ja, ja, ja. El único rubio de ojos azules como el cielo de la primavera, alto y rubio es uno solo y ese solo es el marido de Candy. Y ya sabes quién es.

**Pivoine3**, sí, a Candy a pesar de todo, las cosas le salen bien.

Mercedes, sí, sí amiga es así como has dicho tal cual, qué inteligente eres!

Invitados gracias por su apoyo, es así Candy es la mujer de Albert, que le vamos a hacer? Así lo decidió Nagita, qué más da?

jimenezesperanza184, recuerda que los comentarios son guías luego no te quejes, ja, ja, ja.

Bluegirl, gracias, gracias, son personas como tú las que me incentiva a seguir adelante gracias por esa positividad. Hablando de gente como tú está Abril que ha dado bonitos deseos de ser famosa Dios mediante así sea para ayudar a mi familia económicamente. Hice un reportaje de que el hombre es palabra y si es así todo lo positivo que uno desee se hará realidad en uno por tanto deseo llevarme algún día el nobel a mi país, se vale soñar, cierto.

En cuanto a las indeseables ja, ja, ja no sé qué miedo me tienen que denuncian el perfil cómo si eso va evitar la publicación de mi reportaje Dios mediante, ja, ja, ja.

No actualicé temprano, porque no funcionaba YouTube, tumbaron la señal. Y yo ja, ja, ja me inspiro con música que una vez escucho para un fic no vuelvo a oír más, para que no interfiera con la idea del otro. Adivinen qué música oí para este? Ah, ah a qué no adivinan?

Cada vez que quiero ir a una marcha para saber si sacamos al desgraciado de Maduro que aseguro que la abominación es terrytano ja, ja, ja. Algo pasa para que me quede encerrada en mi casa en este caso fue que no permitieron paso a Caracas lugar donde trabajo, desalojaron los trenes y autobuses, pero ahí estaba activa para ir a la final como no hayamos trasnporte para nuestros fines de manifestación nos resignamos a quedarnos, pero a pensar se pueda allá estaremos apoyando a la democracia.

Bueno ya basta de charla, Dios nos bendiga siempre. Gracias amigas bellas siempre están en mi corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Todo iba excelente a pedir de boca, él un chico guapo, tierno y amoroso; así que me perdería en sus brazos sin remordimiento. Sentía el aire en mi rostro, fascinante les puedo garantizar que es… Hm…genial viajar en un Ferrari del año descapotado, ver durante el recorrido en carretera las luces de los rascacielos reflejados en el largo y amplio lago de la ciudad más hermosa de los Estados Unidos- "Chicago". Serví un poco de Champan (que él pidió para llevar) en mi delicada copa de cristal, bebí y luego le ofrecí, él sin dejar de quitar la vista del camino bebió un poco, sonriendo.

Llegamos a un hotel cinco estrellas, desde afuera se veía: ¡fabuloso!

──Princesa llagamos a nuestro palacio.

La alegría se apoderó de mi rostro. El botones nos condujo hasta la habitación, full lujosa llena de luces y cristales finos y ni hablar de la cama inmensa con edredones blancos semejantes a la nieve; hasta sentí frío de solo ver. Él se puso detrás de mí y me sujetó la cintura con sus fuertes manos, dándome pequeños besos en mi cuello hasta poner sus labios en los míos, ustedes no se imaginan lo delicioso que sentía con la aspiración bucal que él me hacía, succionándome la lengua cada vez más y más, besándome por el cuello y los senos, el estremecimiento era el máximo, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme la medula espinal.

**Postulado seis**: has que se sienta el mejor hombre del mundo; para ello di su nombre o mejor aún llámale como él ha pedido ser llamado y hazle saber que es el mejor amante de todos. Eso fue lo que hice, recordé el nombre que él me había anotado, entre paréntesis colocó que prefería ser llamado por su diminutivo.

──Bert, mi amor, sigue besándome, mi amor, di mi nombre, me gustas, me encantas ──dije girando mi cuerpo hacia él para quedar frente a ese cuerpo atlético, bien tonificado. Nuestras respiraciones cada vez aumentaban con cada beso, caricia que nos hacíamos por encima de aquella tela que separaban nuestras pieles. Y, y, y… ¡qué excitante!, su mano poco a poco iba subiendo por mis piernas arremangando delicadamente mi vestido para quitarme de seguro de un ras mi panty… ¡Omg! ¡No! "Están degastadas, ¡qué vergüenza!", dije intrínsecamente── ¡No! ──Se detuvo en seco, desconcertado ante mi repentina negativa.

──¿Te sucede algo?

──¡No! ¡Sí! Digo no lo que trato de decir…

──Comprendo iré por el dinero, ya vuelvo.

──Ah, claro el dinero, ¡exacto, eso es! Bueno… mientras tú vas, yo espero aquí ja, ja, ja.

Dios, qué momento tan incomodo, miré por todas partes: el techo, el baño; ese baño no tiene ventanilla y, ¿si lo hecho al cesto de basura, será? Sin pensarlo me las quites y deseché por la ventana del susto repentino de verle entrar por la puerta.

──Sabes, te noto agitada, segura, ¿qué estás bien?

──Segurísima y más con un hombre como tú, Bert──. Poco a poco con mis besos, a la vez que le sujetaba su nuca para atraerlo hasta mí, lo llevé al sofá, donde volvimos a besarnos desmedidamente. Sus besos eran tan divinos, sentía que la parte inferior de mi cuerpo se humedecía, queriendo ir más allá con él; que me llevará al paraíso. Si un beso y una caricia podían ocasionar cosas tan deliciosas en mi ser, me suponía que llegar hasta lo último con este hombre maravilloso, sería lo más rico del universo.

──¿Qué tal… si…nos…mete…mos al ba..ño pa…ra ¡ducharnos!? ──preguntó sin dejar de besarme, en cada paso que dábamos nos quitábamos una de nuestras prendas, yo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba más que como Dios me trajo al mundo, él no hacía otra cosa que contemplarme con deleite; el muy tramposo todavía tenía puesto su calzón color negro, entramos a la ducha y en sí, no me equivoqué, este hombre está bien armado. Presionó los botones de la regadera y en un santiamén el agua tibia recorría nuestras pieles desnudas que se friccionaban con deleite.

──Quiero entrar en ti ──dijo decididamente, al tiempo que besaba de arriba abajo mi cuello y labios, yo afirmé con la mirada y, al sentirlo ingresar en mí:

──¡Desgraciado! ──expresé repentinamente dándole un empujón con lo poco que me quedó de fuerzas, pues sentí como aquella vez, en que me anestesiaron para hacerme un estudio radiológico para conocer la causa de un dolor abdominal, en este caso el dolor lo sentí en mi corazón; todo se tornó oscuro como el cielo con un montón de estrellas resplandecientes, perdí las fuerzas, quedándome sumergida en un sueño sin retorno, creí, hasta que poco a poco volvía mi consciencia, desperté lentamente con un ligero aroma a alcohol isopropilico (70%) en mis fosas nasales. ──¿En dónde estoy? Miss Pony, ¿ya volvió mi primo?

──No, no ha regresado tu primo, y no soy Miss Pony──. Me hizo saber con su dulce sonrisa.

──¿Ah? ¡Ah! Ya me acordé, estamos en el hotel, perdón… ya regresó mi consciencia, ja, ja, ja ¿Qué sucedió? ──le pregunté dándome cuenta que estaba envuelta en un montón de sabanas blancas con el cabello humedecido.

──No sé, qué pasó, fue repentino. Te penetré y desmayaste, por suerte te sujete antes de que te golpearas. Me preocupe por ti, como no tienes idea, pensé que te había dado un infarto. Al revisar tus pulsaciones me di cuenta que estabas bien ¿Te sucede a menudo?

──No, no me sucede a menudo… lo que sucede es que…──. ¡Carajos! ¿Cómo le digo que…? El timbre de la habitación sonó.

──Abriré, ya regreso──. Ante la insistencia fue directo sin ponerse una bata más que una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

──Señor Ardlay, somos los guardia de seguridad del hotel, disculpe la intromisión, nos avisaron que oyeron gritos provenir de esta habitación queremos saber si todo está en orden.

Salí al rescate del rubio no iba a permitir que se lo llevaran por un mal entendido, así que envueltas en las sabanas color blanco dije:

──Señores, disculpen, soy Candy, ja, ja, ja ──saludé con alegría── yo grité, me pareció ver un ratón enorme, ¡gigantesco──! Iba hacer el gesto con mis brazos, pero antes de hacerlo él se acercó a mí, impidiendo que se me cayeran las sabanas y quedara desnuda ante todos.

──Ah, claro… un ratón gigantesco ──repitió con cierta malicia el jefe de seguridad de piel oscura y aspecto tosco. ──Bien, nos retiraremos.

──Hasta luego──. Los despidió, Albert, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Seguidamente volvió su rostro hacia mí y me preguntó: ──¿En qué quedamos──? Tragué en seco.

Continuará.

Elydesreyes, gracias por ser comentarista de la historia, al igual que mi grandes amigas que siempre dejan un mensaje y apoyan: Yagui Fun: ¿de dónde saco tantos temas?, ha de ser de… no revelaré de donde, ja, ja, ja, pero es fácil ja, ja, ja siempre veo a mi alrededor y oigo a mis colegas y como debo leer a diario sobre el acontecer diario, además asisto a talleres, clases, pues ahí saco; pero si notas que repito algo de inmediato me avisas, gracias, sin embargo, siempre procuro recordar los diálogos anteriores para no caer en lo mismo de todos modos somos humanos y procuro no hacerlo.

Venezolana Lopez, gracias por preocuparte, pero alguien debe hacerlo y el motivo por el que no fui a la marcha es porque cerraron el tren si no créeme que voy, esta situación es insostenible y así no vale vivir, tengo varios colegas que se quitaron la vida a ellos les digo que mejor nos hubiéramos ido a protestar y salía mejor, de todos modos no preocupéis a todas las historias les hice final y así yo no esté, alguien las dará a conocer por mí. Y una vez más… ja, ja, ja vas por buen camino ja, ja, ja cero spoiler ja, ja, ja.

Abril, tus comentarios me hacen reír ja, ja, ja "te cotizas caro", me pareció que fue un diálogo fuerte, pero debía ser, debemos respetar lo que dicen nuestros protagonistas ja, ja, ja aunque en ocasiones esté en desacuerdo con su proceder, lo siento debo respetar lo que dicen, ja, ja, ja. Hm, sin embargo, si ustedes hablan dejan sus comentarios quizás los pueda persuadir, ¿no creen?

Besos Dios nos bendiga.

P.D: Poco para el fina!


	6. Chapter 6

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

Cuando me dio a entender sus bajas intenciones, llenas de picardía, tuve miedo, un miedo indescriptible, no quería sentir dolor nuevamente. Me puse pálida y él lo notó.

──¿Quieres beber un poco más de licor, antes de continuar?

──¡Claro! Claro, sí, claro que deseo──. Esperaba ansiosamente que ese elixir pudiera ayudarme afrontar ese futuro del cual no me zafaría, predije. Al ver que fue al área del mini bar, fui directo al baño en donde me encerré a meditar lo que iba hacer era un hecho que no quería seguir en ese asunto con él, ni con nadie; claro, nunca me imaginé que el momento de estar así con un chico sería cruento, definitivo él era el lobo feroz y yo la caperucita roja, roja, ¡roja! Dios santo, la sábana se empapó de sangre, ¿qué haré? Si le digo que nunca he estado con nadie se espantará como el capitán…, que al verme tan inocente se cohibió de continuar conmigo, él pensará igual y ya no tendré dinero. ──Cada vez que reflexionaba sobre ello me llevaba el cabello frontal hacia atrás, en medio de la exasperación, me decía──: recuerda, recuerda… ya sé, ese el libro que dice, que "solo es sexo", luego se olvidará y todo volverá a la normalidad, pero: ¿qué debo hacer para detener el sangrado? Una vez leí un libro erótico de un chico que se llamaba Charlie, le explicó a su amigo que una vez que estuviera con su novia está para disminuir el dolor debía lavarse con agua tibia para generar vasoconstricción. Sin embargo, si la mujer está lo suficientemente excitada el dolor cesará y se sentirá placer, ¿será? Sin pensarlo más, hice lo indicado en el tratado que había leído en una de mis noches noctambula, me lavé, deseché la sabana en un cesto; envolviéndome en una toalla, salí al encuentro con el dios del trueno, quien tiene un martillo poderoso, enérgico, tan enérgico que casi me despedazó, oh Dios, si evoco el acontecimiento de la ducha, salgo corriendo.

Al mirarme dijo──: pensé que te quedarías a vivir en el baño. ──Con esa sonrisa irresistible── Ven toma asiento──. Expresó a medida que palmeaba el sofá alentándome a sentarme junto a él.

Sonriéndole, reflexioné: "y si le doy un garrotazo, capaz lo mato y la cosa sale peor."

Él me observó de forma seductora, me ofreció una copa de vino blanco, a medida que bebía, se aproximó más a mí y sujetándome por detrás del cuello para llevarme hasta él, inició un recorrido de besos por todo mi cuello, resultándome, delicioso. Me quitó la copa, la hizo a un lado y se dispuso a acomodarse entre mis piernas a la par que se deshacía sutilmente de mi toalla, de inmediato con cierta duda ante el estremecimiento que me generaban sus caricias al tiempo que me mordía el labio inferior en sinónimo de excitación, le pedí:

──Te… im…ploro, no, no lo tomes a mal… po…drí…as ser… delicado… al momento de ya sabes…──Miré con ojitos tiernos, semejantes a los perritos chiquitos que piden comida a sus amos.

Lo seré ──expresó cerrando sus ojitos azules como el lago por la mañana, comenzó, comen…zó a… sigue, sigue ¡mi Bert adorado! Oh, mi dios del trueno y de los relámpagos, soportaré ese martillo que tienes, le dije en voz alta.

En esta ocasión sin despejarse de mi cuerpo, sacó por entre el sofá un condón y un gel lubricante antes de intentar ingresar nuevamente en mí. En esta oportunidad, fue menos doloroso. Sentía como su musculatura se escalofriaba al sentir el roce interno de mi cavidad vaginal con su falo; su espalda, su torso verdaderamente era exquisito, sudorosa ante la faena que ambos disfrutábamos, gemía su nombre y él el mío. Al sentir como vibraba, me le uní en el placer nunca antes experimentado. Caímos rendidos ante los brazos de Morfeo.

A media noche, ya casi de madrugada, la ternura desapareció y como si fuera una perforadora petrolera no dejó tregua al descanso.

Cuando despertamos al día siguiente eran las cuatro de la tarde.

Continuará.

Chicas cortito, pero bendito, gracias por sus comentarios son todos maravillosos.

Aminaabud; gracias por tu ofrecimiento, en lo particular creo que el hombre es palabra como escribí en uno de mis artículos de prensa, por tanto considero que lo mejor que puede hacerse es orar y pedir en voz alta que se vaya, que se vaya, que se vaya, para vivir en base a lo que hemos luchado, porque nuestro sueño es poder hacer lo que nos guste y lo mejor de todo que nos paguen por ello, pero lo que realmente es. Como dijo una de mis colegas que fuimos a reclamar por nuestra paga ja, ja, ja eso que dijo me encantó se les enfrentó sin medio ja, ja, ja, qué es esto una limosna, ustedes creen que el favor nos lo hacen a nosotros, totalmente cierto, nosotros sacamos adelante la información y nos dan menos de la cuarta parte de un dólar, es increíble que tanto tiempo de estudiar y forjarse un conocimiento seamos tratados como si no valiéramos. Pero, gracias mil gracias, el asunto es pedir a Dios, que nos quite la esclavitud y el castigo.

Venezolana lpez: sí, ese raton que vio Candy fue enorme ja, ja, ja. Cómo crees que resulte ahora la cosa?

Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero si todos nos escondemos qué pasará de todos modos sé que llegaré a cumplir los 60 años. Y tú si quédate en tu pueblo Monagas que nosotros acá venceremos a esos desgraciados. Gracias por el comentario sobre la historia me encantó ja, ja, ja me inspira a más.

Mercedes, oye fijate que no sé qué le pasó a Bert, en ese momento tan crucial, por qué se descuidó lo estoy tratando de visionar. Hmm, ayúdame a pensar.

No tengo pasaporte por ese motivo no puedo salir y aquí los venden los chavistas esos en precios increíbles esa es la verdad, algún día relataré todo sobre esa mafia, aunque podría hacer ese reportaje.

pivoine3, lo mismo que le dije a Mercedes, ja, ja, ja no sé qué le pasó, ayúdame a descubrir el por qué? Igualmente gracias, gracias por sus comentarios.

Abril, como tengo sueño hoy saqué varias noticias y me agotó, pero dije uno chiquito para que sepan que la historia termina el Lunes, así que dejen sus comentarios.

Bluegirl, qué broma con el ratón ja, ja, ja cualquiera se desmayaría ja, ja, ja. Linda la palabra tiene poder y así será ese hombre saldrá. Gracias reina por tus palabras son alentadoras.

Las adoro, primero Dios sin ustedes no existiría historia.

Dios nos bendiga y las invito a visitar el portal de web del Universal en la sección Estilo de Vida allí verán mis reportajes, somos el lado positivo de las noticias. Muack.


	7. Chapter 61

Hola chicas, siguiendo la ruta de Avengers, ja, ja, ja que está de moda tengo inevitablemente dos situaciones así que ustedes elijan ja, ja, ja cuál desean que continúen. Abril, hermosa excelente idea claro que sí lo haré, mil gracias el crédito será para ti idea original de Abril, si gustas inclusive puedes dar diálogos e ir poco a poco incursionando en la escritura y tener tu propio muro, con gusto seré tu fan.

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**.

Sonriéndole, reflexioné: "y si le doy un garrotazo, capaz lo mato y la cosa sale peor."

──Gracias, cariño, estás extremadamente encantador, un… macho──, él no paraba de sonreírme──, y ese martillo, ¡qué martillo! ──En vez de llamarle Bert debería llamarle Thor──, ja, ja, ja Sabes…me tardé, porque, ¡porque preparé la tina!, para ambos, quiero enjabonar tu espectacular espalda y abdomen ──mentí, con la sonrisa más creíble de todas; es cierto que tiene una espectacular espalda y un cuerpo… inmejorable… el mejor cuerpo masculino que haya podido ver con ropa o sin ropa (recuerden mi etapa de enfermera, ja, ja, ja), la mentira era que no deseaba nuevamente tener esa cosota, qué cosota entre mis piernas, tenía miedo del dolor, miedo extremo. Así que chicas me las ideé para huir de aquel lugar. Sin dejar de besarnos, despojándonos de las toallas que llevábamos, entramos al baño, al estar allí él dijo, extrañado:

──la tina está vacía.

──¡Cierto──! Le empujé con todas mis fuerzas y cerré la puerta con llave por fuera, tomé el dinero que me dio y huí del lugar no si antes decirle──: perdóname, juro que te lo regresaré algún día.

Lo que más me dolía era oírle gritar──: ¡abre! ¡Abre, eres una tramposa!

──Lo lamento, diré en recepción que te vengan… que te llamen en treinta minutos, eso permitirá que te saquen, lo siento, perdóname de corazón.

Continuará.

Chicas elijan cuál quieren, cuál sea será interesante. Esta es la opción número dos (2). Tienen hasta mañana a las seis hora Venezuela, gracias.


	8. Chapter 8

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. Capitulo 7 inspirada en el comentario de Bluegirl.**

**Les cuento que Abril tiene nuevo fic y es maravilloso. **

"Adiós, precioso, nos veremos, ciertamente algún día." Me fui, no sin antes percatarme del cinturón de cuero puro con hebilla de oro blanco macizo y un águila de relieve, hacía juego con los zapatos, la cartera y el reloj, todos de color caramelo. El reloj más hermoso, justo en el centro de las agujas tenía, también un águila de relieve, ¿será un hombre importante? Qué manía con las águilas. "Bueno, me voy antes de que vengan, saldré por las escaleras de emergencia para no ser vista por las cámaras: ¡qué rayos, me llevo sus accesorios, algún día te lo devolveré! Te lo prometo." Se lo garanticé con ojitos de perrito triste, aunque, él nunca me oyó, ni me miró dada a la barrera de la puerta. Le pasé rápido el celular extraplano por debajo y corrí como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bajar por las escaleras de emergencia, fue un suplicio, me tuve que quitar los tacones, y caminar a prisa hasta la avenida, donde tomé un taxi.

──¡Taxi! ──grité a todo pulmón, parándose uno de inmediato.

──¿A dónde la llevo? ──Me subí a millón, respiraba agitada, temía que se diera cuenta que algo andaba mal en mí, y que seguidamente me denunciara.

──A la estación del tren.

──A esta hora… está cerrada.

──Lléveme a Lakewood.

──Ese viaje es caro.

──¿Cuánto?

──Mil dólares.

──Vamos, ¿qué espera? ──expresé agitada, mientras el taxista se quedaba inmóvil, incrédulo a que le fuera a pagar──. ¡¿Me va a llevar o nos quedamos a beber el té para hablar de nuestro día?! ──Me torció la mirada, saqué la plata y dije──: la mitad ahorita, el resto le pago al llegar, ¿me lleva o me voy en otro taxi? Tomó el dinero y dijo:

──¡A mi reina, la llevo, hasta el fin del espacio sideral, ¿si gusta?!

──Lléveme a donde le dije.

Y sin más puso una mano en el volante y la otra en la palanca y arrancó a 100 kilómetros por hora.

Cuando llegamos a Lakewood, era casi de día. Al verme sana y salva, di gracias a Dios en mi mente y le cancelé al taxista; caminé hasta la casa de Paty, se mostró alegre con los regalos que le di al igual que Miss Pony, tuvimos un desayuno, almuerzo y cena como ningún otro.

Casi me caigo de bruces, cuando empeñé los accesorios de mi amado príncipe; lástima que nos conocimos en tales circunstancias. Les cuento que el reloj es una marca exclusiva, un diseño sin igual, valorado en casi 70 mil dólares, ¿pueden creerlo? ¡70 mil dólares! Respira Candy, respira con serenidad, me autodecía… nada más empeñé ese objeto, con lo que compré el pequeño departamento en el Magnolia e hice una que otra inversión para tener ganancias monetarias. Nadie me decía nada, pero bien sabía que a mis espaldas hablaban de mí, lo corroboré dos años después de aquel suceso inesperado en mi vida; cuando a mi puerta tocó: la persona menos imaginada del mundo.

──Hola, pecosa, ¿puedo entrar? ──preguntó con su singular sonrisa, llena de sarcasmo.

──Ya estas adentro, qué más da ──dije encogiéndome de hombros, a la vez que le daba la espalda.

──Muy santa la pecosa, ¿eh?

──¿A qué viene tu sátira? ──Caminaba alrededor de mí, como inspeccionándome.

──Si no más recuerdo, durante nuestro noviazgo, y debo recordar, recordar no, más bien recalcar ──dijo alzando su índice derecho por encima de su cabeza──. Tres años, tres años en que te supliqué, imploré, que, como hombre, me era necesario intimar, descubrir los encantos del género femenino…

──Por ello, caíste en los brazos de Susana, se me quedó grabada o mejor dicho incrustado en la memoria esa escena apoteósica de aquella tarde de verano, en la que ella exclamaba bajo el manto verde de aquel montículo ubicado cerca de tu villa… tu nombre. ──Le recordaba, al tiempo que gesticulaba teatralmente el episodio── A medida que…

──¡A medida, que nada! ──repitió a modo defensivo──, fuiste culpable, me habías prometido seis meses antes que estarías conmigo, que serías mi mujer, llevabas días calentándome, cuando íbamos a avanzar, al final siempre te arrepentías diciéndome que debías hacer lo correcto...

──Típico de ti, ¡excusas!, ¡excusas! Nunca cambias, Terry, eres el mismo chico de siempre, Susana se te puso al frente y con un arma te ordenó: ¡si no estás conmigo te disparo y tú claro, muy, muy nervioso accediste! Está mejor esa versión que la otra de: me puso una píldora de esas levanta todo…

──¡Basta! Por lo visto, sigo siendo el mismo, pero tú no. Ya dejaste de ser esa chica que me dijo alguna vez, que llegaría virgen al altar con ramo y flores blancas y toda la cosa ¡Ya me dijeron que andas de puta!

Le di una sonora bofetada con todas mis fuerzas, no tardó en devolvérmela, sin estar dispuesta a quedarme con la agresión se la devolví con más fuerza que la anterior.

──¡Última vez que me tocas! ──dije con determinación.

──En nada me arrepiento, te lo mereces ──manifestó pasándose sutilmente los dedos por la comisura labial derecha, como sobándose el golpe──, ¿cómo explicas el dinero que tienes? Hasta compraste este apartamento, ¿con qué dinero? ¡RESPONDE!

Continuará.

Rosario Escobar, pivoine3, gracias por comentar son muy lindas me alegran saber que están allí. Abril, Abril, que felicidad ya eres toda una escritora ese fic tuyo está mega genial, me gusta porque se apega a los personajes originales, felicidades por ello.

Venezolana Lopez, es cierto ya ambos se desvirgaron ja, ja, ja.

Mercedes me fascinó tu aporte como ves ganó la segunda opción tuvo más votos ja, ja, ja.

Bluegirl, aunque llegaste tarde me encantó tu aporte. Como ves este capítulo es tuyo.

¡Feliz día de las madres y las mamasitas! MUazk. Por siempre Dios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mizuki e Igarashi**

──¿Cómo? Más o menos, Terry ¿Por qué debo darte explicaciones? No entendí.

──Es cierto lo que dice la colectividad, ¿Ah? Un día de la noche a la mañana apareciste con dinero, hasta donde sabemos eres huérfana…Miss Pony la señora que te crío no tiene ni donde caerse muerta, no digas que apareció el vago ese que se cree tu primo, que no hizo sino engatusarte con ese amor falso de familia para dejarte al mocoso, dos opciones, ¿o te prostituiste o robaste?

Robaste, robaste, robaste… esas palabras tan nefastas, pero a la vez tan ciertas, me petrificaron, mi frente sudaba, los ojos se me aguaron y como respuesta a tanto odio saliente de su boca, le pedí que se largara de la manera más abrupta.

──¡Lárgate!

──¿¡Por qué con otros accediste y conmigo, no!, por qué? ¿Es dinero, siempre se trató de dinero? ──Buscó su billetera entre su pantalón para sacar unos cuantos dólares, que me iba a restregar en la cara de no ser, porque lo frené lanzándole justo en la cara un vaso con agua que vi en la mesa.

──¡Para! ──Crucé mis brazos, dándole la espalda, respondí──: nunca me hablaste de matrimonio, ¿qué papel iba a jugar en tu vida? A diferencia de…

──Sabes que me vi obligado a casarme con Susana, después de que ella confesara que fui su primer hombre, debí cumplir con mi palabra de honor. Ella murió hace un año, no había tenido el valor de venir a verte, por respeto a ambas; al escuchar las murmuraciones me llené de ira y tomé el valor necesario para enfrentarte…luego de tantos años. ──Su tono de voz cambió de enfurecimiento a melancolía── Quiero vivir con-ti-go. Darte lo que necesites, sea lo que estés haciendo, debes alejarte de ese tipo de vida y seguir a mi lado, te perdono cualquier falla que hayas tenido.

──¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a reprocharme? No debo de darte explicaciones, lo único que te diré, oye bien: es que es un dinero prestado, oíste bien, pres-ta-do; así que vete, vete ¡ya! ──Me abrazó por la espalda.

──Candy, te amo. Dame una oportunidad… déjame empezar desde cero. ──Me volteó para besarme con toda su pasión; en ese momento me vino a la mente aquel instante, en el que me besaba con Bert, de manera libidinosa y atrevida, me imaginé por un momento que era él y lo besé succionándole la lengua como si quisiera devorármelo. Luego me acordé, no, no es él, los besos de él, eran distintos; los sentía tan… dulces, apasionados y, tierno a la vez, su frescura simplemente inefable, sin palabras para describir tanta pureza emanda por él. Paré el beso con sutileza──. Cielos, Candy, ──dijo mi nombre con una sonrisa ladera llena de picardía── nunca imaginé que besaras así, ¿sabes?, delicioso. Antes, eras más cohibida, gracias por darme otr…

──Terry, espera, no confundas las cosas, ──respiré hondo── te amé. Lo siento lo nuestro no podrá ser, lo lamento ──le dije con un tono de voz bajo.

──Entiendo, estás molesta por el reproche. Vendré luego. Tranquila tomate tú tiempo. Si es por asunto de dinero, puedo darte lo que pidas. Haré Hamlet, la paga será buena. ──Sacó de su chamarra un boleto para entregármelo, no lo tomé, lo colocó en la repisa que está al lado de la puerta y se fue con una esperanza que nunca le di.

Rayos, todavía recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, sobre todo cuando Paty me recibió feliz:

──Candy, ¡qué alegría verte!, pero, ¿qué te ha pasado? ──Preguntó arreglándose los lentes── te ves un poco demacrada.

──Tranquila estoy bien. ──Sonreí forzosamente.

Los días pasaron y hasta Miss Pony decía que me veía diferente, sobre todo en mi forma de caminar y, ¿cómo no iba a cambiar mi manera de caminar?, si ese potro salvaje, casi me dejó paralítica con tan extensa y prolongada arma. Y pensar, ¡qué hasta me preocupé!, pensé que quizás me había embarazado por suerte no fue así; de lo contrario, ¿qué explicación habría dado?

Pero eso sí, jamás olvidaré su mirada… lo recuerdo y me siento en las nubes…y esa sonrisa tan dulce que derrite a cualquiera… ¡ash! Cuanto felicidad siento al recordarlo, tengo un montón de revistas en mi recamara de paisajes, restaurantes, trajes de etiquetas y en todos, en todos me imaginó que estoy junto a él.

──¡Candy, Candy! ──La excitación de mi amiga me saca de mis cavilaciones de manera angustiosa.

──¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Habla me tienes en ascuas!

──Pues, pues…

──¿Pues qué? ¡Habla, Paty!

Continuará.


	10. Chapter 10

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi a iniciar desde las perspectiva de Albert a Petición de Tuty, mi guía, espero les guste y disfruten como yo. Mil gracias. **

No lo puedo creer, de tener una vida "tranquila"… pasé a una vida ¡intranquila!, esto se los comento señores lectores con el ceño fruncido, mientras me rasuro con una navaja mirándome frente a un espejo poco visible por el vapor de la recién utilizada agua caliente, recordaré los episodios que me llevaron a esta etapa de impaciencia, molestia en mi vida derivados del encuentro con aquella rubia de ojos verdes, cuyo nombre invita a la dulzura del amor, amargo, quién diría que al final una de mis madres tendría más razón que la otra; mujeres llenas de sabiduría indiscutible.

Bien, ese día estábamos en una reunión con unos accionistas, que me hacían una propuesta… ¿cómo decirles? Una propuesta con todos los temarios: riesgo, ambición, ganancia, ¿perdida o filantropía, será? En realidad estaba poco metido en razonar todas estas vertientes, y es justo lo que se dio cuenta mi mano derecha, hermano o más bien mi padre, George.

Verán mi infancia, fue difícil y quizás amargada, por suerte pude hallar la felicidad entre las paredes de mi inmenso cuarto… esto me llevó a considerar o por lo menos a tener dos padres y dos madres, ja, ja, ja (Reí para mis adentros con cierto placer y amargura; por un lado cultivé la creatividad y por el otro el aislamiento) ¿Debería decir? Si incluyera a mis padres sanguíneos debería decir: tres padres y tres madres, sin duda la más influyente de todas mis madres fue y será esa hermosa mujer, que dio todo por el todo en vida para verme feliz, al punto de enfrentarse como mi otra madre, que sé que su dureza era solo como medida de protección para evitar, que un pariente me desfalcara de mi derecho como heredero universal del imperio Ardlay.

El día más impactante en mi vida, el cual me llevó a ser el hombre que soy hoy día; pasó cuando tenía dieciséis años: me escabullí con una chica de ojos pardos y piel mestiza hasta el río para nadar, era mi única amiga y oyente, no hacíamos nada malo, éramos amigos. Mi hermana, cuando me tomó bajo su protección desde mi nacimiento, me lo había sembrado en mi mente, en mi ser, sus palabras:

"Mi pequeño Bert, deberás ser un buen chico, jamás andarás con cualquier mujer, ¿me lo prometes?──, Sí, te lo prometo hermana ──le había respondido──. Así como a nosotras nos enseñan respeto hacia nuestro cuerpo, tú deberás respetar el tuyo, estarás únicamente con la mujer que te ame de corazón y que tú la ames de corazón a ella, el placer dura unos segundos, pero después de eso queda el vacío, la insatisfacción de haber entregado tu amor a una persona que en sí no amas y eso te hará infeliz, tienes dieciséis años y escucharás a miles de chicos hablar de chicas, sin embargo, créeme, ninguno de ellos realmente es feliz, andan en busca de placer físico, pero siempre estarán inconformes; cuando te entregas al verdadero amor tendrás felicidad."

Suspiro profundamente al recordarla, sobre todo su fragancia dulce, tan dulce y acaramelada como sus suaves palabras, cuando lo deseaba realmente era, ¡encantadora! Esto se los digo con una sonrisa ladera llena de gozo y gloria (Y pronto sabrán cómo era cuando se metían con sus seres amados); esa mañana me había sentado junto a ella bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol de cerezos, por ser temporada caían con facilidad, tomé algunas para mi amada hermana, el ser más espiritual que he conocido, siempre estará conmigo. Y justo esa tarde después de aquella conversación llena de verdades, Melisa, la ayudante de cocina, me dijo que hacía buen verano y debíamos nadar un poco para celebrar la llegada de la estación más caliente del año. Competíamos entre nosotros para saber quién nadaba más rápido, reíamos sin cesar, cuando tía Elroy nos sorprendió a medio vestir yo usando solo una bermuda y ella su ropa interior.

Me llamó la atención:

──William, ¿QUÉ HACES CON ESA CHICA? ──Al salirme aprisa del lago, me abofeteó con gran fuerza, con severidad ordenó a los empleados, que me escoltaran a la habitación. Traté de explicar que nuestras intenciones era divertirnos sin malicia, pero ella no oyó, actuó, de hecho trató a mi amiga de desvergonzada y que si creía que se aprovecharía del heredero de la familia al engatusarlo para sacarle dinero y robarle, así tal cual dijo esa palabra sin disfraz──: ¡jamás permitiré que una mujer robe a mi sobrino! ¡Robe el patrimonio Ardlay, ¿entendiste?, nadie se aprovechará de mi sobrino, él es un Ardlay y ninguna mujerzuela insignificante como tú, lo seducirá para despojarlo de sus bienes, que siglos tras siglos se han ido acumulando, me aseguraré que tú y tu madre sean recibidas en otra provincia donde no tengan que volver a toparse con William! ──Pude ver en el rostro de mi examiga, un mar de tristezas que subyacían por debajo de sus mejillas color carmesí. Lamenté no haberla defendido de las grotescas acusaciones de mí tía.

Esa tarde, mi tía, me encerró en la habitación con todas las ventanas cerradas, además de prohibirme el uso de la tecnología, los múltiples libros de grandes escritores hicieron mi encarcelamiento menos frustrante, no podía hacer nada, en ocasiones la tristeza me invadía, haciéndome caer en la más profunda depresión, quería ser un ave para poder volar y ser libre, era mis pensamientos, hasta que una voz angelical me sacó de mis cavilaciones, mi hermana Rosemary había regresado. Desde afuera oía la disputa de estas dos mujeres, quienes se debatían mi suerte y cómo era la mejor forma de cuidarme.

──Tiene razón tía, es cierto que ante la incalculable fortuna heredada por mi hermano, sobrarán mujeres que de seguro querrán enamorarlo para quitarle dinero; pero encerrarlo como si fuera un delincuente no será la mejor manera de que él sepa la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. ¡Me lo llevaré!

──¡No lo permitiré!

──Conseguí una orden judicial donde me concede la continuación de su crianza y educación hasta la mayoría de edad. Debería ocuparse un poco más de la hija de su difunto esposo, que es una mujer fría y despiadada.

──¡No hables así de Sara!

──Es la verdad, oraré para que sus hijos jamás la ejemplifiquen como modelo de persona, serían un asco, Sara es una mujer sin corazón y usted no ha hecho nada por ella.

Pude ver por entre el marco de la puerta a mi tía derrotada ante las hirientes palabras de mi amada hermana, que fue a mi rescate.

Todos esos recuerdos pasados se habían hecho vivos en aquella reunión, que mi padre George supo guiar ante mi ausentismo mental.

──William, muchacho, te noté distraído ──me palmeó la espalda para darme animo, sentándose frente a mí para continuar con sus palabras──. Hace un mes discutiste con Vicent por su actitud autodestructiva, y la forma en que te trató fue…

──Fue como tenía que ser, ──dije levantándome de mi silla presidencial con un gran dolor en el pecho tras rememorar escenas hirientes para mí──, tiene razón, quien era yo para decirle como debía vivir, si el perdió más que yo, en ese accidente…──luché por evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de mis ojos── yo, una hermana y un sobrino, pero él, su familia, familia que le tocó compartir conmigo, para mi Vicent era como un padre, pensé que era mi padre, mi padre sustituto, ese día comprendí, que únicamente era el chico huérfano… de amor paternal, soy el culpable de la muerte de mi hermana y sobrino; les dije en aquel entonces, que me fueran a buscar en esa tarde lluviosa al zoológico para llevar a la casa unos zorros en peligro de extinción. En el zoológico los colaboradores, nos habíamos comprometido con el cuidado de algunas especies, y, si yo no le hubiera llamado, no habría, no habrían…

George, en un gesto paternal, me abrazó.

──No debió reprocharte… ──Después de mi desahogo emocional, volví a la calma, George que es un hombre inexpresivo, distrajo mi estado de culpabilidad preguntándome por mi cambio de look──. ¿Qué hay de tu barba?

──Es tiempo de ser más yo, salir de ese aislamiento al que me autoconfiné. También tiene que ver con el hecho de que hoy me encontraré con Vicent. La última vez habló mal de mi aspecto. ──Bromeé.

Antes de salir, le dije a Georges ──: gracias por estar siempre, como consejero y, padre. ──Esta última palabra logró que del rostro inexpresivo de mi mentor, se curvaran levemente sus labios, dándome a entender que para él siempre fui el hijo que jamás pudo tener.

Salí de la sala de conferencia con mi nuevo atuendo, dispuesto a hacerle frente a la vida a vivir lo que tuviera que vivir y, si debía hacer aquel negocio, que posiblemente sería un fracaso lo haría, nada más pedí a Dios una señal, cuando vi a la reencarnación de la diosa Artemisa… ¿luchando con una rejilla? Arqueé mi ceja, estacioné mi auto en el primer espació que ví y corrí hasta ella para ayudarla con su tacón que estaba atascado, al tomar su tobillo sus ojos color esmeralda se posaron en los míos y fue cuando sentí un revoloteo inusual en la parte baja de mi ombligo.

Continuará.

Perdón por lo corto, pero ya luego público más, estoy agotada. Espero sus comentarios. Cualquier problema de edición me avisan. Besos Dios nos bendiga.

Saludos a todas Abril, BlueGirl, Chidamami, Mercedes, Venezolana Lopez, Yuyu, Candy y Albert, **Aminaabud y pivoine3. **


	11. Chapter 11

Tragué en seco cuando ella me miró, definitivamente su belleza es inefable, difícil de describir con palabras que ante su divinidad física, cualquier término sería vulgar, ella es singular, comprarla con otra mujer sería como comparar un cisne con una garza. Y no se enfaden mujeres hermosas ustedes son lindas, pero Candy, así me dijo que se llama; con esa cinturita estrecha, cadera pronunciada y ni hablar de sus senos de un tamaño nada exagerado; estoy seguro que cada uno de sus pechos bien cabría completamente en mi boca, ¿qué clases de pensamientos estoy teniendo? Cuando ella aceptó que la cargara para evitar ensuciarse los pies, al levantarla en mis brazos sin querer su bien tonificado trasero tropezó con mi bragueta de suerte que estaba en reposo, de lo contrario capaz me denuncia por enfermo, y me manda a encerrar.

Así, que le abrí la puerta con cuidado, su forma de hablar era un poco extraña, pero me fue indiferente, a leguas se veía que es una mujer tierna e inteligente, e iba con esas ideas de concertar con ella una cita sin verme como un atrevido, así que cuando me pidió que la llevara a la tienda más próxima para adquirir nuevas vestimentas, se me ocurrió llevarla a una de las boutique Ardlay, de la ciudad, de seguro ahí registrarían su nombre y quedaría grabada en las cámaras Dios, me perdone por caer tan bajo.

Ella distrajo mi atención para preguntarme si tenía un bolígrafo, que busqué enseguida en la guantera cuando ella descruzó las piernas para acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto, inevitablemente eché un ojo en aquella parte de su entrepierna, vaya, que me hizo imaginar miles de cosas entre ellas mi lengua metida en sus pliegues bebiéndola completamente hasta saciar mis deseos, oh, ¡rayos!, estoy sudando y si la toco, la quiero tocar, meterle mi mano y arrebatarle el vestido para tenerla sentada en mis pernas rosando mi endurecido miembro: ¿qué clases de pensamientos sórdidos me pasan por mi mente? Esta mujer puede cachetearme, sin embargo, el mareo me está invadiendo y siento que mi pene se está irguiendo con prontitud, tanto que mi pierna se está lubricando del deseo incontenible de hundirme en sus pliegues vaginales y olvidar las palabras de mi hermana, está mujer es una hechicera que me hará pecar, lo único humano y decente que puedo hacer es sonreírle para ocultar mi delirio.

"¡Suerte!" Me dije a mi mismo al mirar la tienda de seguro unos segundos más y le hubiera tocado las piernas, los senos, esos labios deliciosos que no paraba de jugar con mi bolígrafo, haciéndome imaginar que eso mismo, bien podría hacerle a mi chico, que está más despierto que nunca. "Ven nena tócalo, tócalo y apriétalo, juega con él, métetelo en tu boca." Sacudí disimuladamente mi cabeza para entrar en razón y decirle algo decente.

──Bien, hemos llegado, princesa, está es la tienda más cercana. Si necesitas que te venga a buscar no dudes en llamarme. Te anotaré mi nombre.

Antes de bajarse, me dijo──: estamos destinados.

Y esa frase me dio esperanzas de un nuevo encuentro con la responsable de mis pensamientos pecaminosos. Hermana no sé si ella será o no será la mujer de mi vida, pero quiero deseo tenerla desnuda en mi cama por días enteros sin dejar de… ya sabes.

Dios santos, ¡Vicent! Ya debe estar en la ciudad, ¿qué horas serán? Se supone que debía recogerlo en el aeropuerto. ¡Rayos!

En hora buena, todos el estacionamiento está ocupado, ¿ahora qué hago? Ah, ya sé buscaré una aplicación que me lleve a un estacionamiento inteligente. ¡Listo!

Sacaré lo necesario, las llaves y mi cartera. Fui directo a la taquilla a preguntar por el vuelo 211, la señorita, me respondió que los pasajeros habían desembarcado hace más de dos horas, la preocupación me embargó, sobre todo porque ese día era… ¡cielos! El día… que mi… mi hermana cumplía un año más de haber partido de esta vida junto a su hijo, realmente me duele, rememorar su partida… necesito encontrar a Vicent, no puede cometer una locura, la última vez que nos vimos estaba en un estado depresivo… y no hace otra cosa, que empeorar su estado anímico.

Al cabo de haber entrado en diferentes bares a ver si lo veía al fin le hallé. Por un momento me pareció verle con una hermosa rubia, miré a otra dirección y cuando volteé nuevamente hacia él, ya estaba solo, me acerqué rápido.

──¡Vicent!

──Hola, chico, ¿cómo estás?

──Preocupado…

──Ya no lo hagas, ya no te preocupes, he comprendido que en la vida personas van, personas vienen; debemos disfrutar de esos momentos de felicidad que la vida nos regala junto a ellos. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, siempre tendré a la mujer más hermosa en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi vida ──expresó tocándose con serenidad cada parte alusiva a su cuerpo──. Y estaré gustoso de esperar el tiempo necesario para reunirme con ella y con mi hijo. Ya no haré locuras. Iré a casa. Sabes gracias a una chiquilla llegué a esta conclusión , ella me oyó sin reproche alguno, estuvo realmente interesada en mi sentir, pese a que su situación económica es carente, su amor es abundante.

──¿Se puede saber qué mujer, hizo ese maravilloso milagro en ti?

──Aquella ──señaló con su quijada, al tiempo que sostenía en su mano izquierda el trago a medio terminar──. Y pese a que trabaja como meretriz para solventar su crisis monetaria, me ayudó con su escucha atenta.

Mis ojos se espabilaron al darme cuenta que la mujer con la que había hablado mi cuñado, se trataba nada más y nada menos que la rubia de ojos verdes, que hace unas cuantas horas conocí.

──¿Has estado con una mujer? ──se me subieron los colores por aquella pregunta tan personal──. No conteste, tienes 34 años vas a continuar siendo el último virgen americano, esa es una bella mujer, ve con ella, en la actualidad ninguna mujer guarda su virtud para el matrimonio y el hombre menos, así que ve.

Volteé a mirarla, esa mujer me tenía enloquecido, me hubiera gustado cortejarla como tenía pensado, pero si las circunstancias exigían lo contrario, no perdería la oportunidad.

Continuará.

Poco para el final den ideas!

Bueno por ahí me dijeron que estaba hablando pura paja ja, ja, ja que fuera directo al grano, bueno veamos que pasa en el siguiente capítulo ja, ja, ja gracias Abril, por estar siempre ahí, Ruth siempre hermosa, pivoine3, Aminaabud; Mercedes, Yuyu e invitado!


	12. Chapter 12

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Detallé cada parte de su cuerpo, realmente es una mujer hermosa, sobre todo sus ojos color esmeralda, nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? Glamurosa, radiante, natural; de pronto mi cabeza se imaginó a esa mujer cabalgándome como con sus cabellos esparcidos por todo mi pecho mientras ella se entregaba a la pasión desmedida. Miles de ideas me embargaban, sin embargo, tomé valor y caminé hasta ella buscando los términos adecuados para evitar irrespetar su profesión.

──Nos volvimos a encontrar, debería llamarte hechicera, ja, ja, ja, predijiste el futuro ──hablaba con mis manos metidas en los bolsillos para esconder mi temor, a la vez, que llevaba un poco mi espalda hacia atrás para mostrar un poco de soltura y confianza, pero ella se mostraba en otro mundo, digo su cuerpo aquí, pero su mente en otra parte. Consideré que mi llegada fue poco convincente, por lo que fui directo al grano──. Escuche, hablé con Vicent, el hombre aquel──, le señalé, girando levemente mi cuerpo en dirección a él──. Ese hombre es mi cuñado──, respiré profundo──. Me explicó su situación…

──¡Oh, por Dios! Qué torpe he sido ella molesta; me hizo a un lado y me dijo──: ¡Con permiso!

Recapacité en seguida y la tomé por el brazo, no medité, fui rápido y seco con mis palabras.

──Señorita, puede ser franca conmigo, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, eres hermosa ──atiné a decir.

Ella en respuesta me pidió mi celular; a ver un dejo de tristeza en su mirada se lo cedí sin rechistar.

Desde lejos veía como se movía un tanto impaciente al hablar por teléfono, realmente fui un torpe, debí ser educado. Luego de haber culminado su charla, me miró desde la distancia con picardía, gesto que me emocionó y encendió en seguida, y más aún después que su hermoso trasero tropezó con mi endurecido chico, ya saben a qué me refiero, ¿cierto, estimados lectores?

Me convidó a tomar asiento de manera segura y decidida como toda una mujer imponente y seductora, en respuesta le dije──: Después de usted, hermosa dama.

Ella sin inmutarse, expresó──: desde luego──. Hizo señas al mesero para que recargara mi trago, asunto que me causó una fuerte excitación al saber que ella, definitivamente me domaría, tomándome como su potro salvaje.

──Eres hermosa ──alcancé a piropearle──. ¡Qué tonto me debí haber visto al no quitarme esa muletilla de hermosa dama!, pero, ¿cómo quitármela? Si así es ella, encantadora, jamás me canceré de alagarla.

¡Santo cielos!, cuando vi su escoté sentí, que mi cuerpo se incendiaba──: me gustaría pasar la noche contigo, ¿cuánto necesitas para cubrir tus gasto? ──solté sin temor alguno, guiado más por mi deseo de apagar ese fuego que me calcinaba internamente, que por mi cerebro pensante.

──El costo será alto ──dijo, aspecto que me brindó un poco de malicia, soy negociante y disfruto discutir los contratos, pueden llamarme, ¡desquiciado! Pero, los Ardlay, amamos las finanzas.

Noté en seguida que es una excelente negociante, podría llevar con tranquilidad una empresa, seguro persuadiría perfectamente a la clientela, nota cada detalle, incluso el modelo de mi auto, a modo de diversión le regateé; cerramos en el medio, ni ella ni yo, en 15 mil, en realidad es una simple jugada, porque a esta mujer me la quedo para el resto de la vida, le daré lo que me pida, le daré joyas, no permitiré que otro le ponga la mano encima, será mi mujer.

Pedí una botella del más fino licor, tal cual me indicó. Durante el trayecto no parábamos de beber y besarnos como dos recién casados; de pronto pelé ambos ojos como si se fueran a desorbitar, ¿cómo llevarla a mi morada? Se espantaría, ese lugar está lleno de animales y huele a caballos, ¡qué vergüenza! ¡Ya sé!, la llevaré a un hotel lujoso, ahí pasaremos toda la noche y parte del día sábado. La invitaré a desayunar, almorzar a cenar, a todo, presiento que después de hacerle el amor, me perderé en sus brazos por siempre.

Desde el ascensor iniciamos con caricias subidas de tono…

Continuará.

Espero haber mejorado mi narrativa en mi trabajo me exigen en excelencia en la escritora y más si es una empresa privada donde todo debe ser perfecto. Así que algún detalle no duden en comunicármelo, miren que mi día a día es leer y escribir, de eso vivo.

Tuty, ja, ja, ja no dije nombre bromeé un poco es todo me causó gracia, ja, ja, ja. Gracias por tomar de tu tiempo para dedicarme unas palabras de aliento.

pivoine3, sí, ahora yo, también entiendo mejor, porque el cedió tan pronto con Candy.

Yuyu, la verdad es que los hombres son como las mujeres, somos iguales, lo que suceden es que a los hombres le meten cosas locas en la cabeza por eso actúan como actúan, porque las mujeres (madres) y me perdonas si ofendo, pero es así les dicen que está bien que esté con mujeres con las que guste, porque si no, no son hombres es la realidad.

JennyArdlay, vaya, eso sería un honor yo con Best-Seller, tú crees? Dios quiera con eso salgo de las deudas.

Jhans matyn, wao y qué pasó con tu hermano será interesante saberlo.

Chidamami, que bueno que leas me agrada que te hagas de cuerpo presente.

Venezolana lopez, bueno, ponlo dentro de tus favoritos y verás que siempre te avisará.

Abril-04, ja, ja, ja no lo dijo de envidia, sino de humor, gracias por el apoyo que me das, me hace sentir bien, mil gracias. Ojala no haya perdido la esencia, la verdad no sé qué cosas piensa un hombre normal, pero basada más o menos en el personaje original trato de saber que piensa Albert, que tuvo una crianza distinta al hombre corriente, trato en lo posible de consérvale esa inocencia propia de su personaje en CCFS.

Bluegirl, gracias, gracias, princesa me complace, sí, en realidad a Albert, le falta poco ja, ja, ja, pero eso se deb a la crianza que recibió. Graaaaaaaaaaaaacias!


	13. Chapter 13

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**.

Allí íbamos ambos como un par de enamorados, brindándonos amor desmedido. Mis manos recorrían su piel suave y blanca como la nieve. Todavía me trató de explicar, ¿cómo no colisioné con otro auto, ja, ja, ja; si durante el trayecto en carretera no dejé de hacerle una radiografía visual?

Se me ocurrió decirle a mi bella princesa que ese hotel era nuestro palacio y sí, que lo iba hacer, hm. No lo negaré señores lectores, es una de las tantas… propiedades de los Ardlay. El rascacielos más gigante y moderno de la ciudad del viento, fue inaugurado hace unos meses con instalaciones modernas. Hubiera pedido la última habitación, que es fascinante, en realidad está reservada para el patriarca de los Ardlay, tía Elroy como siempre buscando lo mejor para mí. Pero, no quería revelar mi poderío frente a ella; así que me conformé con la habitación del piso dos, una de las más sencillas.

Y allí entramos. Al mirarla de espalda aprecié su fascinante cinturita y caderas; no pude evitar colocarme atrás de ella y darle suaves besos por el cuello hasta ascender mi boca a sus delicados labios color cereza. Sentía el olor de sus cabellos y piel; tenía un no sé qué, era, era… una fragancia natural a rosas silvestres, a esas rosas que con el rocío de la mañana alborotan el sentido olfativo de cualquier hombre sediento de pasión como yo, que estaba a punto de probar las mieles del placer junto con esa preciosa rubia de ojos color esmeralda, que con el simple hecho de pronunciar su nombre me lleva al infinito deseo de devorármela sin contemplación alguna.

Y así nos fuimos, besándonos, devorándonos la piel hasta caer encima del sofá en donde me atreví; no solo a tocarle el busto desmedidamente, sino también las piernas, que poco a poco fui subiendo con mis manos hasta meterlas por dentro de sus bragas, pero ella me detuvo.

Se me ocurrió preguntar de forma inmediata con tono preocupante, si le sucedía algo. Ella titubeó, ¡qué torpeza de mi parte! Es el dinero, seguro es el dinero, ¿cómo se me ocurrió manosearla sin antes garantizarle el pago?

Les recordaré, señores lectores, que por ser dueño del hotel, fui a una de las oficinas para tomar lo necesario, ya después le giraría un cheque al portador para cubrir todas sus demandas.

Cuando volví y no la miré por ningún lado, la busqué con la mirada por toda la habitación, me puse nervioso, fui directo al baño, me alivié al saber que ella no se marchó, seguía ahí con sus hermosas mejillas de color carmesí y labios color cereza, parada frente a mí con la inocencia que la caracterizaba; noté cierto nerviosismo, por lo que le pregunté otra vez: si estaba bien.

Ella en respuesta me convidó a la ducha y, con esas formas tan eróticas de pedírmelo, ¿cómo negármele? Y fue cuando volvimos a entregarnos a la pasión de los besos y caricias subidos de tonos. Definitivamente las telas de nuestras vestimentas, eran un completo estorbo, por lo que nos despojamos de ellas.

Me desanudé la corbata y mi dulce princesa me desabotonó la camisa, sudé frío cuando ahora le tocaba el turno a mi pantalón; esas manitas deslizándose por esa zona extremadamente ardiente de mi cuerpo, me hizo estremecer. Así que de un ras, le quité el vestido por encima de sus brazos, ¡santo cielos! Quedó como Dios la trajo al mundo.

No me pude contener, la metí a la regadera sin dejar de besarla, la aprisioné contra la pared y presioné el botón de agua tibia para entregarnos a ese deseo incontrolable, que ambos destilábamos.

Elevándola por encima de mi pelvis, ella me envolvió con sus piernas. Restregándonos las pieles con el pasar del agua. En ese momento quería ser el más sobresaliente de sus amantes, que ella haya podido tener; a pesar de mi inexperiencia en el arte amatorio precisaba demostrarle que era el mejor. Fue cuando guié, a mi firme chico hasta la entrada de su delicada flor y para que sintiera lo endurecido que estaba mi chico sin contemplación alguna de un solo ras se lo empujé con la sorpresa que ella gritó y me empujó, desorientándome por breves segundos, la tomé de inmediato entre mis brazos para evitar que se lesionara la cabeza o se desmadrara.

¡Qué animal fui! ¿Cómo se me ocurrió hacer eso? Sin soltarla, presioné el botón para que dejara de caer agua, seguidamente la cargué y la llevé rápido a la cama, la saqué con la toalla y la abrigué con las sabanas. Revisé sus pulsaciones y expansión torácica como aprendí durante mis estudios de medicina. Por suerte sus signos vitales estaban dentro sus valores normales.

Corrí aprisa a buscar un poco de alcohol en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que ubicábamos estratégicamente en cada habitación. Ella empezó a reaccionar y desvariar decía cosas incomprensibles, me llamaba señorita Pony, preguntaba si un tal Archie, que aparentemente es el primo había regresado de viaje.

Al verla abrir los ojos, dije en mis pensamientos: "¡qué dicha!", saber que está sana y salva. Poco a poco le ayudé a sentarse. Le platiqué mi total preocupación. La verdad tuve temor de haberle dañado internamente, cuando ella me iba a dar contesta del porqué de su desmayo (me urgía saber si su desmayo fue a causa de mi penetración brusca), sonó el timbre… Abrí la puerta.

Se trataba del hombre de seguridad, era lógico que con ese grito espeluznante que pegó mi dulce rubia, llegaran a indagar sobre el origen de aquel ruido inhabitual.

Ella abogó sorpresivamente por mí, y los hombres se retiraron sin mucho más que decir que una simple sátira a la explicación de mi princesa que dijo que su grito se debió a un enorme ratón que vio. Todos sabemos que en el hotel no existen los ratones; al ser un hotel de renombre, es más que obvio que cuenta con control de insectos, plagas y roedores.

Tras cerrar la puerta, le dije en tono seductor──: ¿En qué quedamos? Al percatarme de su palidez, me fui por la tangente──: ¿quieres que bebamos un poco de vino, antes de continuar?

Ella respondió afirmativamente y luego de beber unos cuantos tragos de su copa de cristal, me expresó su deseo de ir al baño por lo que la dejé sin rechistar. Aprovecharía la ocasión para pedir por teléfono lubricante y preservativos, ¿preservativos? ¡Claro fue eso! Ella debió imaginar… preocuparse, por esa intromisión sin protección, se asustó. Fui un impulsivo.

Dejaré que todo fluya con calma, ¿existirá un código en este país que todo lo demanda por haber incumplido con sus normas de salubridad personal?

Mientras meditaba todas estas posibilidades que pudieron conllevar a su reacción durante nuestro momento en la ducha, al cabo de casi media hora, ella salió luminosa, decidida. Me emocioné al mirarla allí para mí, para mi completo placer de hombre ferviente y deseoso de apagar el fuego que le quema las entrañas de tanta lujuria.

"_Es increíble como en menos de un segundo se pasa de la gloria a la derrota". Después de lo que les contaré entenderán el por qué de esta frase tan sentida. En seguida rememoré cada palabra que me dijera mi tía Elroy en cuanto a las mujeres que solo buscan dinero. Continúo con el relato. _

Ella con su dedo índice me llamó, mostrándome su delicada pierna, que atravesaba esa diminuta toalla con la que se cubría la desnudez.

──Entremos, preparé la tina para ambos ──Su voz era como el canto de las sirenas de mar que te embrujan y luego sin contemplación… te matan. Como perrito faldero caminé hasta ella, nos besamos; al entrar al baño y percatarme que la tina estaba vacía, ella con todas sus fuerzas me empujó una vez más, haciéndome resbalar y caer al piso. Antes de levantarme para ir tras ella, cerró la puerta con llave, el golpe que me di al caer, me tenía desorientado, nada más alcancé a gritarle que era una tramposa, una mentirosa. Estaba tan aturdido, confundido que lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue…

Continuará.

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios ahora pueden decidir si continuamos con la narrativa de Albert o Candy en el siguiente.

Dios nos bendiga, si tiene fallas de redacción ahí me avisan para corregir, gracias por su aporte.


	14. Chapter 14

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

──¿Te acuerdas que sugeriste que invirtiéramos en bonos de telefonía móvil?

──Por supuesto, nos ha ido más o menos bien con las ventas. La única manera de tener grandes ganancias es que un pez gordo nos compre los planes para su compañía──, con ojos brillosos, pregunté── ¿se nos hizo realidad?

──No amiga, verás Eliza para garantizar que le compraran… aseguró que le daría el triple de lo que acordamos ofrecer para los clientes, al darse cuenta que no le cumplimos con lo que ella le había garantizado nos demandó. Ahora, lo siento… enfrentamos una demanda legal y sabes, que lo más probables es que gane el cliente, nos iremos a la bancarrota…

El teléfono se deslizó por entre mis manos cayendo al piso, y yo, en un estado de shock, me recriminaba en mi interior: "de nada sirvió lo que hice. Efecto boomerang, lo que haces se te devuelve".

En la bocina se oía a Paty hablar──: amiga, ¿estas ahí? Amiga se me olvidaba decirte que, Neal mando a la chingada a uno de los clientes, después de que este le mandara a él… también nos demandó…

Pony entró en ese momento, al verme en estado de quietud total, se acercó para indagar a qué se debía mi estado de ánimo. A lo que le pude contestar──: lo siento, señorita Pony les fallé, nada resultó ser como lo esperaba, perdóneme.

──No tengo nada que perdonarte, te has hecho cargo de una pobre anciana que a duras penas puede ver y, de un hermoso niño; dándonos felicidad a costa de tu libertad, no tienes, porque atarte a nosotros.

──Es inevitable no amarles, no pensar en ustedes, ¿cómo se les ocurre que me puedo ir a disfrutar de un paisaje a sabiendas que ustedes se encuentran en la más completa desolación? Pero, soy Candy White y no me dejaré caer, ¡seguiré luchando hasta el final por ustedes y por mí!

──Así es como te conozco: aguerrida; aprendiendo de las caídas. ¡Vamos a comer!, ya casi son las ocho de la noche. Necesitarás energías, mañana es otro día.

Decidida me levanté y dije──: por supuesto, mañana será otro día, ¡lo será!

En mi descanso nocturno, disfrutaba una vez más del mismo sueño, que tanto placer me causaba:

Se trataba de yo, encima de una nube, bailando al compás con mi entrañable príncipe. Él me hacía girar feliz y alegre, me abrazaba por la cintura y veíamos las estrellas en el cielo más negro que se haya podido vislumbrar alguna vez. Me señalaba con su dedo indice cada estrella solar y me decía──: esa es Venus, el objeto más brillante del cielo nocturno, gracias a sus nubes espesas que reflejan la mayoría de la luz solar que lo alcanza; así eres tú Candy, eres como el planeta Venus, cada luz que te alcanza tú la haces brillar, porque ves la maravilla que hay en cada persona, y las haces tan fuertes como tú, ¡fuerte!

──Y, ¿martes? ──Le alcancé a preguntar. El río y me respondió──: martes tiene veinte y cinco horas, una hora más que la tierra, pero como todo vuelve a su eje.

──¿Vuelve a su eje? ¿Qué tratas de decir?

──Candy, todos giramos sobre nuestro propio eje, somos como los planetas, algunos los hacen en menor tiempo, otros tardan un poco más, pero al fin y al cabo es lo mismo. Todo al final se trata de nosotros mismos… Bésame.

Y justo cuando nos íbamos a besar… no pudimos… nuestros labios se desviaron, empecé a girar como una ruleta.

──¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me puedo detenerme?

──Estas girando sobre ti, te detendrás cuando dejes de hacerlo.

──Yo lo hago, quiero dejar de girar y detenerme para estar junto a ti, quiero estar junto a ti, ¿cómo hago?

──Detente y camina hasta a mí…

──Paré, ahora voy hacia a ti, camino hacia ti, pero… te alejas cada vez más, ¡no te alejes de mí! NO TE ALEJES…

──Hay una brecha, repárala y podremos estar juntos otra vez, te amo Candy.

──Yo también te amo Bert, pero no sé como raparla.

──Ya iniciaste, dejaste de girar sobre ti, ahora camina hasta mí…

──¡CANDY! ──me había despertado Miss Pony.

──¿Ah?

──Se te hace tarde, cuando dejarás de dormir hasta tarde. Apresúrate hoy será un día estupendo para todos, lo presiento.

Y despertando de ese sueño revelador me alisté en un segundo. Fui a la oficina a dar la cara a todos los compañeros que han puesto toda su confianza en mí.

──¡Chicos, hemos tenido fuertes tropiezos, pero es hora de levantarnos y seguir adelante, pronto, cada uno tome su línea telefónica y empecemos a llamar a cada una de las compañías!

──No lo lograremos. Es corto el tiempo──. Desmotivó uno de los trabajadores. Tomé de la palabra en seguida.

──De saber si lo lograremos o no, depende de una sola cosa… y saben, ¿cuál?

──¿Cuál? ──gritó uno de los presentes.

──Dependerá de que lo hagamos. La única manera de saber si resulta o no, es efectuándolo, de lo contrario jamás podremos afirmar, sin antes habernos tomado la valentía de hacerlo. Así que levantemos nuestras bocinas e iniciemos hasta saber sí lo lograremos.

Mis dedos estaban que ardían de presionar tantos dígitos, a los lejos observaba a unos limpiarse la frente, había pasado, ya más de cuatro horas, algunos se levantaban ya sea a beber agua o al baño hacer pis, creo; aunque algunos salían con las pupilas dilatadas, espero por su bien que hayan ido a vaciar sus respectivas vejigas. Otros no volvían, seguía pasando el tiempo y más del 75% que habíamos iniciado tiraron la toalla.

"También la tiraré, Dios, confié en ti, ¿qué pasó que me abandonaste?"

En ese momento sin querer tropecé mi frente con la pantalla y di con un número:

──¿Es compañía móvil PonyStar? ──se escuchó una voz tupida por la gripe se podría decir.

──Si, sí, sí. Gusto en saludarle mi nombre es Candy White, y me estoy comunicando con usted para que a partir de mañana pueda tener mayor vigencia en sus recargas telefónicas.

──Sí, sí, me interesa sus planes, son competitivos, son los más bajos del mercado le hará bien a mi… cof, cof, cof.

──¿Se encuentra bien?

──Sí, disculpe por haber tosido cerca de la bocina es que me resfrié, por eso tengo la voz un poco ronca.

──Lo noté, ja, ja, ja aún así sigue teniendo una voz encantadora, afable, ¿me habló de su interés por dotar a su compañía de telefonía móvil?

──Sí, todos los empleados deben estar comunicados entre sí, para tener mejor comunicación y garantizar que nuestros productos lleguen a más personas, estamos trabajando a gran escala.

──¿De cuántas personas estamos hablando?

──Preguntaré a mi secretario. Espere un segundo, por favor.

──Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.

──Hm. Ya lo tengo 200…

──Ah, doscientos, está bien…

──Doscientos mil en cada corporativo, sería un total de tres millones de planes y lo requeríamos para…señorita, ¡señorita! ¿Está usted bien?

Todos se acercaron a mí, al ver que mi respiración se agitaba sin cesar.

Continuará.

Ja, ja, ja bueno como ya notaron estoy dando mis últimas patadas como escritora ja, ja, ja han muerto las ideas. Así que bueno haré lo que pueda para dar un fic decente. Feliz día.


	15. Chapter 15

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

De un galón me levanté de mi asiento, el director general que hasta un instante había monitorizado las llamadas en especial la mía, salió aprisa.

──¿Por qué has reaccionado de ese modo niña?, es un cliente no le debes dejar esperar ──Lo que pude hacer fue escribir en un papel la cantidad de planes móviles que me pidió activar para sus compañías, al mirar la cantidad mi jefe con ojos desorbitados me dio un bofetón, ¡zaf!, haciéndome caer de bruces en el asiento── ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, no juegues con mis emociones. ¿Estáis demente? ──tomó el teléfono y continuó con la llamada──: ¿bueno? Le habla Lenan, director general de PonyStar, ¿su nombre es? ¡Usted es…! ¿No es broma? ──Paty al verle inmóvil al igual que yo, le preguntó y este le escribió en el papelito el nombre y apellido del empresario interesado, golpeándole sonoramente, ¡zaf!

──¡No juegue con mis emociones!

Luisa un poco más consciente y recatada puso el alta voz para seguir con la venta.

──Señor, estamos felices de que usted haya preferido nuestros planes para mantener comunicados a sus empleados. Le damos la más cordial bienvenida a nuestra familia.

──Gracias, señorita por tan afectuosa bienvenida, quisiera que los planes se activaran lo más pronto posible. Si fuera posible en 48 horas.

──Señor no le mentiremos la suma es alta. Deme unos segundos para darle el tiempo de espera exacto.

Todos como locos buscábamos calculadoras y nos dimos cuenta que en plantilla nada más éramos 60. Tendríamos que contratar a más personas, quizás cuatro veces la cantidad actual. Por lo que no desperdiciamos oportunidad; optamos por emplear a todos los del pueblo.

──Señor, gracias por la espera. El 50% estará listo para las primeras 96 horas. Usted sabrá que somos la empresa más económica en cuanto a planes para disfrute ilimitado se refiere en redes sociales; también en llamadas, mensajería de textos y por supuesto YouTube y Netflix, tendencias en las plataformas digitales. ¿Está de acuerdo con el tiempo que le hemos garantizado?

──Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Podemos firmar hoy el contrato?

──Sí, claro.

──Llegaré en dos horas. ¿Tienen pista de aterrizaje, cercana a su consorcio?

──No, la más cercana queda a 30 minutos. En realidad es una zona de práctica de aviación.

──Bien, le informaré a mi piloto. Nos vemos.

Al colgar no sabíamos si era un chiste o no y si lo era, era un excelente actor, porque la forma en la que se expresaba era digna de un hombre de negocios, que sabe cuando está al frente del cierre de un buen contrato.

──¿Qué hacen ahí mirándose uno a los otros? ¡Manos a la obra! A LIMPIAR ESTE CHIQUERO.

Parecía que nuestras oficinas serían visitadas por la realeza. Al dejar el sitio reluciente como una vajilla de plata pura; fuimos a ponernos nuestro mejor atuendo.

Las mujeres portábamos uniformes de blazer y falda semicorta ajustada (sin una pizca de arruga) color gris oscuro con camisa de tono azul claro y zapatos de charol tacón alto del mismo matiz que el blazer; lo hombres la misma combinación en pantalón.

Ante las carencias habíamos acordado usar los uniformes en ocasiones estrictamente necesaria; ha de ser por eso que aún destilaba un aroma a recién comprado. Realmente lucíamos como una empresa prospera.

El jefe decidió llevar personalmente todos los trámites para recibir al empresario de envergadura que ahora que recuerdo nunca supe su nombre. El jefe a través del intercomunicador dio aviso que ya había llegado y que estaban subiendo las escaleras todo con la finalidad de que estuviéramos organizados como unos niños buenos que van a recibir el regalo de navidad y sí que lo íbamos a recibir.

Nuestros labios se habían en curvado hacia arriba al mirar abrirse la puerta y que a través de ella primero pasó nuestro afamado director general y luego, seguidamente como en cámara lenta la punta del zapato de nuestro cliente estrella, ese aroma varonil propio de un actor hollywoodense de la talla de un Chris Evans o un Chris Hemsworth, inundó nuestra memoria olfativa, invitándonos a pecar en las más bajas fantasías.

Ash, estábamos formados en fila india uno al lado del otro, dispuestos a dar la bienvenida a nuestro salvador, mis labios seguían curvados, fascinados ante la destella que se veía ingresar en nuestra pequeña pero acogedora sala, cuando al ver esa mano de tez blanca acomodándose la parte inferior de la manga de la camisa gris oscura para que quedara al nivel correcto de su saco negro, mis ojos brillosos de felicidad al fin se posaron en su rostro y… me dejó en… no lo podía creer, mis comisuras labiales habían descendido en su totalidad al darme cuenta que…

Continuará.

Ja, ja, ja necesitaba detallarlo así me hizo feliz hacerlo.

Gracias, Yuyu por ser la primera en siempre comentarme y darme la alegría que necesito para continuar, igualmente Mercedes corto, pero sustancioso, a diario estaré publicando para terminar lo más pronto posible.

Chidamami, Abril y bluegirl gracias por el apoyo incondicional siempre agradecida. Si ven alguna falla me la comunican, gracias.

Ahora qué pasará? Qué habrá visto nuestra bella rubia. Entrará un nuevo personaje en nuestro set? Ja, ja, ja.


	16. Chapter 16

Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Él se acercó a saludarnos a cada uno con su singular sonrisa; cuando tocó mi turno mi jefe se puso a mi lado para tomarme por la muñeca y hacer que le diera la mano como si fuera una niña pequeña, mi jefe a pesar de estar sonriente se veía con claridad que después hablaría conmigo, lo decía su mirada, mientras él cordialmente decía──: Gusto en conocerle, señorita. ¿Su nombre es?

Traté de hablar, pero, por el contrario simplemente balbuceé──: Can… dy… W…

Mi jefe ni corto ni perezoso contestó──: Candy White y es una de nuestras grandes inversionista a ella le pertenece el 40%; como ya le adelantó Luisa, somos una gran familia a la cual usted en este momento pasará a ser parte.

──Me gusta el sentido de pertenencia, garantiza la efectividad de las metas trazadas.

──Justamente, ese es nuestro slogan. "PonyStar la efectividad en telecomunicaciones". Por favor, síganos a nuestra sala de juntas para que lea detalladamente el contrato.

Al verle ingresar a la sala rompimos en fila. Tanto Paty como Luisa se acercaron a mí al verme ahí toda petrificada con ojos llorosos. Salían sin esfuerzo alguno las lágrimas que caían sobre mis mejillas, tal cual como el agua cae sobre las cataratas del Niagara.

──Candy, ¿qué sucede contigo, por qué estás así?

──Cierto, Candy, ¿le conoces?

"¿Conocerlo? ¡¿Conocerlo?! Claro que lo conozco, pero, por qué fingió que no me conocía, ¿qué pretende hacer? ¿Esperará el momento oportuno para desenmascararme frente a todos y dejarme como lo que soy… una bandida?".

──Iré por agua ──dijo Luisa en tono preocupado.

──Oh, Candy, nunca te había visto así, Dios, ¿qué tienes? Dinos para ayudarte a salir de ese trance. Luisa está como perdida llama al médico.

El jefe salió repentinamente.

──Candy, ¿qué haces ahí como tarada, pretendes tirar por el piso la firma del contrato? ¡Ven y entra!

──Señor Lenan, ¿es que usted no se ha dado cuenta en el estado en que se encuentra, Candy?

──Si no se apura yo, la dejaré en el estado de Alabama, ¡en total ruina! ──Me dio un manotón tan sonoro en la espalda sin contemplación, que me hizo reaccionar──. ¿Lista? ¡Vámonos! ──Literalmente me obligó entrar en la oficina──. Señor, William le he traído a nuestra socia mayoritaria.

──Un placer ──se levantó caballerosamente de su silla y me pidió en modo cortés que tomara asiento. Sus ojos reflejaban sinceridad. Una vez sentados retomó la palabra──. Tenemos grandes compañías, me alegra saber que vamos de la mano con la tecnología, sobre todo con una oferta tentadora, sé que su margen de ganancia es mínimo, sin embargo tendrán excelentes dividendos. Firmaré. Mi secretario tiene instrucciones precisas para continuar con este contrato.

Después de firmar se levantó.

──Gracias por haber depositado su confianza en nuestra red de telecomunicaciones ──decía el señor Lenan, dándole la mano al rubio de ojos azules al tiempo que le decía── Nos extraña que usted, personalmente haya realizado el trámite.

──No se extrañe tanto uno de los directivos debía hacerlo, pero por asuntos que no vienen al caso me tocó hacer yo mismo el cierre de este requerimiento corporativo.

──Comprendemos, le parece si antes de marcharse nos acompaña a tomar el té. Los asiáticos dicen que es bueno para el sistema digestivo, je, je, je.

──Aceptaré con una condición.

──¿Cuál?

──Qué nuestra bella socia nos acompañe.

──Ni más faltaba.

¿Qué juego trae conmigo? Me preguntaba al verle ahí conversando como si nunca antes me hubiera visto. No me quedó de otra que aceptar de forma categórica. Sentados con aparente tranquilidad tomábamos el té.

──Es usted… joven. Siento admiración hacia usted.

──¿Por qué?

──Las chicas de su edad están pendientes de bailes, viajes y usted, sin embargo, está aquí al frente de esta compañía…

──Mi prioridad es la familia, señor. Por ellos, hago, haré lo que sea, incluso… sosten de hogar.

──Ahora estoy más admirado por usted con su forma de pensar. Sus padres…

──No tengo padres, ellos murieron cuando era una recién nacida.

──¿En serio? Ahora, me siento más cercano a usted, mi madre murió a los pocos minutos de haberme dado a luz, entiendo el sentimiento.

──Ya que ustedes tienen tantas cosas en común les dejaré a solas, iré a completar el papeleo.

──Quedaré con la más grata compañía; al lado de esta hermosa señorita, será más que una distracción.

Al cerrar la puerta me levanté y le dije──: ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué finges demencia? ¿Es tu modo de castigarme… por lo que pasó?

──¿Lo qué pasó? ¡¿Usted me conoce?! ¿Pero, de dónde, dígame? ──Me tomó por los brazos y fijando su mirada en mí con completa sinceridad me hacía preguntas nerviosas.

Continuará.


	17. Chapter 17

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi.**

"Esta chica me ha dado un atisbo de esperanza. ¿En verdad me conoce? Si es así deberá decírmelo. O, quizá no deseo saber nada, ¿qué clase de hombre era? Un déspota que contrató, según tengo entendido los servicios de una meretriz, realmente, en realidad soy un patán. Un hombre bajo incapaz de enamorar a una mujer. Tan incapaz que debo pagar por unas cuantas horas de afecto, llenas de palabras falsas y caricias fingidas. De ser así mi vida no tiene ni el más mínimo sentido".

─Perdóname, no quise lastimarte.

Él se dio media vuelta. Candy incrédula se le acercó con el incontenible deseo de tocarle la espalda, pero se contuvo.

"Él no se acuerda de mí, no se acuerda: ¿cómo nos conocimos? He oído de casos de amnesia, tengo tantas interrogantes, ¿qué haré si recupera la memoria?".

─¿Tuviste un accidente?

─No, sí, no…bueno, no mentiré, no tiene caso. Sí. Aparentemente resbalé del baño, en donde me hospedada. "Estoy siendo honesto… a medias, no le contaré la versión completa. La que me contó George. Es tan vergonzoso". Ahora, puedes reír.

Candy con cierta inocencia, respondió─: no, no me reiré…y… ¿no recuerdas nada… entonces? Me refiero a antes del accidente.

─No, la mayoría de mis recuerdos están bloqueados. Le llaman amnesia postraumática.

─¿Volverán tus recuerdos "inquirí con temor"?

Albert respiró profundamente antes de dar su respuesta con suma resignación─: prefiero no esperanzarme. En la mayoría de los casos… nunca recuerdan.

─Como la película: votos de amor.

─Sí, como esa película. "Su inocente analogía, me produjo gracia; por lo que le sonreí".

─Ya que no recuerdas el pasado… hm.

─Hm, ¿qué?

─No sé. Eres un cliente importante. ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar un día de estos?

"¿Una mujer invitándome a cenar, por lastima? Arqueé una de mis cejas en sinónimo de sorpresa".

─Sí.

─Perfecto.

─He vuelto, jóvenes. Espero no haberme tardado tanto ─dijo Lenan con un silbido reflejo de felicidad al saber que la compra de los planes telefónicos mejorarían su actual decadencia económica; sobre todo la de su familia: debía pagar la matrícula de sus hijos y a Rodolfo el apreciado estilista de origen mexicano, que su esposa adora al dejarle un cabello soñador y radiante.

─Bueno, si esto ha sido todo. Me marcharé ─le comunicó Albert, estrechándole la mano─, debo irme ─recordó una vez más para que Lenan le soltara la mano.

─Claro, claro. Candy acompáñalo a la puerta.

─Es incensario ustedes. Tienen trabajo ─expresó Albert inmediato para evitar resultar una molestia. Si él en el pasado fue un hombre vulgar cambiaría su presente para ser una mejor persona.

─Me será un placer, señor Ardlay.

─En ese caso. Acepto.

En el camino Albert, sacó en tema la parte en que Candy le había dicho que se conocían─: disculpe, señorita, usted me dijo que nos conocíamos: ¿de dónde?

─Eh… eh… "Oh, Dios, ¿qué le digo?" Pues, una vez fui a Chicago y me diste el aventón. Creí que era importante para ti. Ja, ja, ja. Yo siempre, creyéndome el centro del universo. "Qué coste que dije la verdad, en parte".

─¿Te dije mi nombre?

─El diminutivo. Eso fue el pasado. Es tiempo de vivir el presente.

─Por supuesto.

Continuará.

Se acerca el final y con este minicapítulo caliento los motores. Mil gracias.


	18. Chapter 18

Persona

"Todavía recuerdo, según George, las circunstancias en las que fui hallado o mejor les diré cómo sucedió lo de mi accidente…

─¡George, ven pronto, me han encerrado!

─¿Quién?

─Una chica, la traje de un bar…

─¿Un bar?

─¡Llama al hotel…!

Y, eso fue todo. Cuando iba dar la dirección, mi mente quedó en blanco. Resbalé y me golpeé la cabeza. Dos horas más tarde el ama de llaves al notar la puerta entre abierta, inspeccionó como corresponde para cerciorarse que el lugar esté en orden y cuando entró vio que el agua escurría por debajo de la puerta del baño. Al momento de caer presioné el botón del agua. Y el resto de la historia… es fácil de imaginar, ¿no creen?".

─¿Otra vez perdido en sus cavilaciones, señor William?

─No. "Estaba algo nervioso. No sabía cómo actuar ante una chica que me gustara. Sin embargo, debía demostrarme a mí mismo que sí, podría enamorar a una mujer, sin necesidad de pagar por ello. Lograría que me amara. Esta idea resulta trillada, ´de pronto´, pero, es lo que quiero. Además, ella me gusta, es hermosa… el solo recordar sus pecas: hace que me olvide de la realidad…". George…

─Dígame, joven.

─¿Cómo te comportas en la primera cita con una mujer, que recién conoces?

─Simplemente, soy yo mismo. Manteniendo el respeto en cada momento. En caso de querer alguno de los dos llevar la relación más allá de una amistad, las miradas llenas de luz y gestos como sonrisas inevitables serán la señal que indicará, que puedes avanzar. Incluso puedes pedir permiso para… besarla. De esa forma no nos veríamos como un patán. Pero sólo si da muestra de que le gustas, de caso contrario es mejor mantenerse a raya.

─Sabes, eres el padre, que siempre desee tener.

George, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para impedir que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos. Aquella afirmación le conmovió el corazón.

─Le sugiero que use la camisa verde esmeralda, hará juego con los ojos de la dama que le acompañará esta noche.

─¿Cómo sabes el color de sus ojos?

─La atracción se mide por el nivel de feromonas existentes en el ambiente y al verte cerca de esa chica, sé que entre ambos: existe química. No te desanimes y confía en ti, podrás enamorarla. Estoy seguro.

Albert confiado salió en busca del amor de su vida, algo en el pecho se lo decía. Volvió a mirar su celular en la sección de notas para confirmar la dirección.

─Candy, qué hermoso vestido. Pareces una top model.

─Ni tanto, miss Pony. Mido 1.58cm.

─Tía es verdad, eres como las princesas de los cuentos de hadas. Visten como tú.

─Son unos aduladores, lo dicen, porque me aprecian.

─Lo dicen, porque es verdad ─se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella voz dulce y amable─. Perdón por entrar sin avisar. Vi la puerta principal abierta y al oír que contradecías a tu familia en algo tan cierto, como lo es tu belleza natural, tomé el atrevimiento de objetar.

─¿Es usted Bert? ─indagó Miss Pony.

─¿Bert? ─inquirió Albert.

Candy intervino─: Sí, yo… yo tengo la pésima costumbre de… de llamar a las personas por su diminutivo, sí, eso es ja, ja, ja.

─Hm. Está bien. Me agrada.

─¡Cuida a mi tía! ─Albert, caminó en dirección de esa pequeña y chillona voz que exigía protección para la mujer, que durante dos años consecutivos le ha brindado protección al igual o más que un padre y una madre. Sin más le alzó en brazos y le garantizó:

─Seré un caballero de pesada armadura; con tal de librarla de cualquier peligro acechante.

Candy le dio un beso en la frente a su encantador sobrino─: pórtate bien con la señorita Pony, se buen chico, ¿me lo garantizas?

─Sí, tía.

Acto seguido Albert, sentó al pequeño en el sofá y le ofreció el brazo a Candy para ir a su cita.

Continuará.

Antepenúltimo capítulo.

Gracias mis reinas bellas por sus comentarios las amo. Dios nos bendiga.

Cortitos, porque ando trabajando para costear mi aprendizaje y así poder ofrecer un trabajo de calidad. Gracias mil gracias. Cualquier error no dude en informarme mil gracias.


	19. Chapter 19

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

─¿Adónde vamos? ─preguntó Candy sin soltarle el brazo a medida que caminaban sonriéndose.

─Hm. Es una sorpresa. La verdad no tengo idea. Qué tal si caminamos por el centro y comemos… helados.

─Está perfecto, así sabremos más del uno del otro.

─De mí, no hay mucho que contar, que yo recuerde. Solo que tengo un enorme gusto por los animales, descuida, no soy un psicópata esquizofrénico, dispuesto a secuestrarte para intercambiar tu cerebro con la de una sexy leona, muajajaja.

─¿En… en serio?

─No, ja, ja, ja.

─Me alegra. Hm, tú bien podrías ser un temible hombre lobo.

─Y tú mi caperucita roja, ¿te dejarías devorar por mí?

Candy carraspeó en seguida─: mira allá está el señor de los conos, ¡corramos, el que llegue de último es un perdedor!

─¡Te gane!

─Sí, pero, porque tienes piernas más largas. Fue una competencia desigual ─dijo molesta, le gustaba siempre ser la primera.

─Bien, mi nena… ya no me hagas puchero.

─¡Yo no hago pucheros!

─¿De qué sabor quieres el helado?

─Doble de chocolate.

─Delicioso. Para mí, fresa y chocolate.

Albert buscó dentro de su bolsillo y sacó varias tarjetas de las cuales eligió una de debito para pagar.

─Marque su calve, por favor ─le indicó el despachador de helados─. Tenga su factura.

─Gracias.

─Ahora, que recuerdo por acá existe un bonito centro comercial, ¿te parece si nos acercamos a ver las tiendas? Es una forma entretenida de pasar el tiempo.

─Claro, vayamos.

Faltando poco para llegar, después de cierto silencio que decía más que las palabras Albert optó por indagar un poco más sobre la vida de Candy, a fin de crear un ambiente amistoso.

─Eres una mujer joven llena de virtudes, es impresionante la capacidad que tienes para llevar las riendas de una empresa de telecomunicaciones.

─Es algo que se aprende de la necesidad. Cuando necesitas sacar un proyecto adelante a toda costa, lo único a tu favor es creer en ti mismo; aunque los demás estén en tu contra debes hacerlo para salir adelante, a pesar del resultado. Es un acto de supervivencia más que de talento o estudios avanzados en la universidad más prestigiosa. Se trata de eso, de hacerlo y es todo. El creer en ti mismo hace que el resto lo haga, es así como funciona.

─Pese a mi pérdida de memoria; aún conservo mis conocimientos empresariales. Los obtuve en la universidad más prestigiosa de Londres, y te puedo garantizar que ningún catedrático, que recuerde, me había dado una clase tan magistral de cómo alcanzar el éxito. Esto lo digo en serio. La supervivencia es lo que lleva a los grandes empresarios a triunfar como Andrew Carnegie o John Davison Rockefeller, incluso Ford.

─Sí, bueno, no pretendo ser la empresaria número uno del mundo, pero hago lo mejor que puedo.

Se detuvieron por un instante, mirándose a los ojos, Albert dijo─: la humildad es la mejor estrategia empresarial que se puede usar… ─metió su mano por debajo de la oreja de Candy para acariciarle el cabello ─en ti, es natural…

─¡Mira! Una tienda de vestidos de novias.

─¿Te gustan?

─Sí, desde pequeña he visto revistas de vestidos de novias. Es el sueño de toda mujer casarse en el altar.

─Es un sueño hermoso. ¡Entremos!

─¿Cómo? Pero…

─Vamos será divertido. Dime: ¿qué vestido usarías al casarte?

─No lo sé, pero no podemos hacer perder el tiempo a las modistas…

─No se lo haremos perder, porque ordenaremos uno.

─¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

─Será divertido, somos amigos y los amigos se hacen regalos. Toma este como un obsequio anticipado por tu cumpleaños.

─De acuerdo, pero yo te haré un regalo más delante de igual costo.

─Si gustas ─respondió Albert, encogiéndose de hombros.

Al ritmo de Rihanna (Diamonds), Candy le modelaba a Albert cada diseño estilo sirena, princesa, griego, romano, campestre… y le hacía muecas para provocarle la risa. Él no tardó en carcajearse.

─Me gustan todos, pero sin duda alguna mi favorito es el estilo campestre, te hace lucir… inocente, encantadora y bella a la vez ─dijo aproximándose a Candy con lentitud, llevando sus labios casi al nivel de los de ellas y manteniéndole las manos sostenidas, le propuso─: conozco un lugar donde puedes usar ese vestido sin parecer fuera de lugar.

─¿Sí, en… dónde? ─tragó en seco─. "¿Será que me va a proponer matrimonio?".

─Hm. Es una sorpresa lo único que puedo adelantarte es que queda a las afueras, es un lugar llamado Lakewood.

Albert alquiló un auto y fueron rumbo a un pequeño restaurante ubicado entre el bosque. Solo algunos conocen su existencia; en realidad es un lugar donde nada más asiste la crema innata de la sociedad. Su temática se basa en la época medieval. Los meseros vestían de frailes, en vez de alumbrar las luces comunes, lo hacían las antorchas artificiales, situadas estratégicamente en las paredes. Albert conocía el lugar, puesto que el dueño en agradecimiento por haberle aprobado el crédito bancario para la creación del restaurante, le invitó antes y posterior a la inauguración. Él nunca se animó a ir hasta que vio a Candy vestida de novia.

Candy al entrar por un sendero lleno de flores azules se quedó completamente admirada. Las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos.

─¿Por qué lloras?

─Es… es un lugar maravilloso… es como estar en el paraíso, junto con… con… ¡Detente!

Candy salió corriendo del auto y se arrodilló recapacitando: "¿Esto es un castigo por lo que le hice? Es injusto, es injusto que él hombre que por mi culpa ha perdido la memoria sea el hombre más maravilloso de todos y yo, yo lo haya arruinado, por favor Dios que nunca recupere…".

─¡Candy!

─Perdóname.

─¿Por qué?

─Porque yo, te ocasioné, te… te ocasioné la demora al salir de tu auto, sí, eso, te he retrasado.

─Ja, ja, ja no seas tonta. Hoy es viernes, mañana no hay trabajo, ni reuniones a las cuales asistir.

─Cierto, no sé en qué pensaba.

─Falta poco para llegar lo podemos hacer caminando o…

─¡Cielos! ─exclamó Candy de la sorpresa.

─Cargada, ja, ja, ja.

─Peso…

─En nada.

Candy se sujetó a su cuello y se sintió en las nubes, si era un sueño ella no quería despertar. Al entrar, el anfitrión los guió hasta el bar, pues ya no contaban con mesas.

─Albert, aquí me gusta es más emocionante, podemos comer tapas y beber lo que gustemos.

─Tienes razón. Te recomiendo licor de naranja, es divino.

─Lo probaré. Lo único que me desagrada es que el novio haya visto el vestido de la novia antes de la boda.

─Entonces… soy: ¿el novio? ─inquirió con una sonrisa picara.

─Sí, ja, ja, ja. De penitencia beberás el doble que la novia.

─Lo que ordenes, ja, ja, ja.

Una hora después Candy estaba ebria y con ganas de hacer pipi por lo que fue al baño. Al cabo de treinta minutos Albert se empezó a impacientar. Además, había una pelirroja sexy que no dejaba de verlo, dándole miradas insinuantes, él se volteaba y buscaba de ver a otro lado, metiéndose por dentro del cuello de la camisa el dedo índice buscando de tener un mejor respiro. La situación le estaba incomodando y más aún que Candy en nada que aparecía.

─Disculpe, señor, me da vergüenza acercarme a pedir este favor, es que mi esposa entró al baño hace más de treinta minutos y no sale, podría decirle a su acompañante que entre a ver qué le pasó.

Por unos instantes se rehusaron a prestar la ayuda, pero al verle tan exasperado la señora de mediana edad entró. En efecto al abrir una de las puertas del baño miró a Candy dormida en el excusado con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, la mujer la empezó a despertar y la ayudó a salir. Candy iba con los ojitos entre cerrados.

─Le entrego a su esposa ─expresó la dama con un gesto de complicidad.

─¿Esposa? ¿Qué esposa? ─preguntó Candy desconcertada.

─Nada, cariño, pagaré la cuenta y nos vamos. ¿Te parece? ─le dijo sin dejar de agarrarla para evitar que se cayera.

─De… de acuerdo ─contestó bostezando.

La pelirroja sexy le tomó por el brazo sutilmente y le dijo─: discúlpame, no sabía que eras casado.

─¿Casado? ¿Te la estabas ligando?

─No… no… es lo que crees…

Candy de la molestia se remangó el vestido y Salió furiosa.

─¡Vete al diablo!

─¡Espérate te puedes caer!

─¡Quítate o te doy un punta pie! VETE CON LA CABEZA DE CERILLAS.

─¡Vamos deja los celos! Tengo ojos nada más para una pecosa de cabellos rubios y ojos color esmeralda. ─Candy con gesto de incredulidad, cruzando los brazos y frunciendo los labios bajó el enojo─. Deja que te lleve en auto, ¿sí?

─Si no tengo de otra. Vamos.

En el trayecto iban en total silencio.

─¿Te importa si pongo música?

─Es tu auto.

─Bien, me gusta Camilo sesto, escúchala: "Por más que intentes huir. Y cuando hables de mí, digas que todo acabó. Jamás me echarás de ti. Aunque te duela reconocerlo. Por más que quieras callar. No podrás evitar que tu corazón hable por tí y me tendrás allí. Dónde estés y con quién estés. Dónde estés, entre lágrimas y risas.  
Por olvidarme tendrás prisa y no podrás. Con quién estés, aunque le demuestres lo contrario y le ames a diario, me recordarás. Dónde estés, si alguien te pregunta por el pasado. Negarás que tú me has dado algo de ti. Con quién estés, si nos vemos algún día. Evitarás la mirada mía y buscarás la de él. Jamás me cansaré de amanecer. Pensando en tí y esperando oír estas palabras. "Amor mío he decidido volver" ─Albert empezó a cantar la canción en español manteniendo sin querer el acento americano, asunto que genero en Candy risa. Él siguió cantando a pesar del carcajeo de ella.

─Detente quiero hacer pis otra vez, ja, ja, ja.

─Con una condición.

─¿Cuál? Ja, ja, ja ¡Habla pronto! Ja, ja, ja.

─Qué ya no estés molesta conmigo.

─De acuerdo, ja, ja, ja, pero, ¡para! Ja, ja, ja antes de que empañe el asiento de tu auto en alquiler.

Él detuvo el auto y Candy fue hacia unos matorrales.

─¿Necesitas ayuda? ─preguntó con un doble sentido. Conocía la respuesta que ella le daría. Sin embargo, por molestar lo hacía, generándole gracia su actitud al contestar.

─No.

─¿Segura?

─Es un no, definitivo. ¡Hay Dios!

─¿Qué pasó?

─Nada, es que el vestido lo dañé, está hecho un desastre. Lo rasgué todo, ahora parezco cenicienta, pero antes del hada madrina.

─Ja, ja, ja. Candy no es el fin del mundo. ¿Qué tan roto está?

─Digamos que desde la parte frontal hasta los laterales, es que una rama se me enredó.

─Bueno, iré por tu anterior ropa ─Albert al buscar por todo el asiento dijo─: oh, oh.

─¿Oh, oh? ¿Qué significa ese oh, oh?

─Candy no te vayas a enfurecer, pero tu ropa se quedó en la tienda.

─¿Cómo que se quedó en la tienda? Estoy literalmente desnuda. ¿Qué hago?

─Bueno… ya sé, me quitaré la camisa, tengo franelilla.

Continuará.

Gracias mis amores por dejar comentarios. Disculpe que no haya respondido lo haré lo prometo, pero sucede es que debo trabajar 20 horas al día y tengo poco tiempo Bluegirl me dices que hay unas palabras que no entiendes por ser coloquiales por fi dime cuáles son para responder. Gracias leo cada uno de sus comentarios así que bendiciones. Bueno viene el final.


	20. Chapter 20

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Candy al bajarse el vestido de novia simplemente no pudo evitar que una de las ramas se quedara atascada entre la fina tela, razón por la cual se le rasgó completamente, sintiéndose mal consigo misma, se había encariñado con el diseño y ya no podría guardarlo como un dulce recuerdo de una noche llena de magia e ilusión, ¿será que así iba a ser todas sus historias de amor?, porque con Terry fue un desastroso romance y con Albert se debe elevar al cuadrado, puesto que con él vivió dos experiencias de amor en el pasado y en el presente en nada le gustó lo de la cabeza de cerrillas, es como si hubiera estado con dos hombres diferentes en uno, ¿solo? ¿Acaso Albert es un "Avatar"?, es lo que se preguntaba Candy, mientras trataba de decirle a Albert por donde debía entregarle la camisa.

─Candy, sería más fácil si me dejas… si nos acercamos. Escucha he sido asistente de medicina, tengo respeto por el cuerpo humano…

─¡No! Ya vi tu mano. Quédate ahí paralizado. ¡Listo!, ya salgo.

Al salir Candy de los espesos arbustos, Albert se lamentó que su camisa fuera de la marca italiana Puccini, quienes se caracterizaban por usar telas de la mejor calidad, evitándole a sus clientes que esas partes sensibles de su anatomía se vislumbraran con facilidad. Por otro lado, se emocionó cuando Candy casi se resbala permitiéndole ver sus hermosos muslos, y a la vez, se arrepintió de haber visto más allá de lo permisible al saber que tendría que aliviar su subida hormonal con abundante agua helada.

─¿Estás bien? Te noto agitado. La que se iba cayendo directo al pavimento era yo, no es para que te preocupes tanto, vaya… que eres un hombre sensible ─dijo blanqueando los ojos. Ya en el auto, una vez Albert le abrió como corresponde la puerta del auto del copiloto como todo un caballero de sociedad, se sentó en el asiento del piloto.

─Candy son las doce de la noche…

─Con razón se acabó la magia ─expresó levantado de sus piernas lo que una vez fuera un hermoso traje de novia.

─Eres divertida… lo digo, porque es tarde para llevarte a tu casa. La carretera a esta hora por ahorro energético, apagan el alumbrado, es un pueblo atrasado dentro de uno avanzado, ja, ja, ja ─Candy permanecía seria─. Está bien te llevaré a tu casa, haré lo que pueda en la oscuridad…

─Es peligroso en nada servirá arriesgarnos. ¿Vamos a un hotel?

─Por acá no hay. Cerca tengo una propiedad, es una cabaña modesta.

─¿Una cabaña modesta? Sí, eres multi… estás nadando en oro, en oro no, en diamantes y negros, por cierto: difíciles de hallar.

─Tu eres difícil de hallar.

─¿Por qué, por qué lo dices?

─Por nada, no te haré nada que no desees que haga. Te garantizo ─aseguró con un giño.

Y Candy confiada le acompañó hasta su cabaña, en su ser presentía que jamás él le lastimaría. En el trayecto se quedó dormida, él ocasionalmente contemplaba la inocencia que ella transpiraba, le tapó su muslo izquierdo con la tela del vestido, no quería tener una nueva subida de tensión, por llamarle de algún modo.

Al llegar con sumo cuidado la cargó y la llevó hasta la cama, acobijándole. Él fue a darse una ducha bastante fría para dormir, estaba tranquilo enjabonándose cuando oyó un espantoso ruido proveniente de su amada. Sin pensarlo, salió disparado.

─¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas? ¿Te hiciste daño?

─No, no, es, ese zorrillo ─señaló al inocente animalito─ me… me…. Me estaba lamiendo los dedos.

─No es de temer, se llama muñeca. Está amaestrada. Es incapaz de hacer daño. Ven pequeña acércate a papi.

Candy se impresionó ver con la facilidad con la que Albert le hablaba a la mofeta, y esta le obedecía tal cual niña, y a la vez, se emocionó… al observarle desnudo, sonrojándose dijo─: se te olvido algo al salir del baño.

─¿Qué?

─¿Ves mi dedo?

─Sí –afirmó encogiéndose de hombros.

─Bien, ahora síguelo, hasta esa parte ─ella le había guiado con el dedo la mirada hasta su parte infraumbilical. Él de inmediato soltó la mofeta y se tapó con ambas manos.

─¡Lo siento, Muñeca!, no te digo a ti muñeca, le digo… le digo a… ¡rayos!, me refiero a la mofeta a ti también te pido disculpa es que no sabía…

─Comprendo. No te angusties soy enfermera. Mientras, ejercí, vi varios cuerpos masculinos, ja, ja, ja. Tengo respeto por la anatomía humana. No lo veas como una venganza. Me voltearé para que te tapes con alguna bata. Ja, ja, ja.

Candy poco a poco se fue familiarizando con los animales.

─Cuando era niña tuve dos gatitos Esteban y Francisco.

─Hm, en lo personal considero que eso no son nombres para dos gatitos, yo les hubiera llamado: Pelusa y Garrita.

─Ja, ja, ja.

─Ja, ja, ja.

Tras risas y bromas se acostaron a dormir en la única cama disponible para el descanso. Candy despertaba en brazos de Albert, quien dormido feliz aspiraba la suave fragancia de la cabellera de Candy, la cual sin querer con su mano presionó cierta dureza ubicada en la entrepierna de su amigo. Por suerte no lo despertó, pero si retiró aprisa la mano, haciendo que él entreabriera los ojos.

─Sabía… ─bostezó─ que terminarías en mis brazos.

─Y yo sabía que terminarías rendido a mis pies.

Volvieron a reír.

Era definitivo entre ellos había más que una simple amistad, idas al cine, al parque, a la playa con la señorita Pony y el pequeño Archie, eran pequeñas muestras de amor puro y verdadero.

─Quiero otro hot dog, tía.

─¡Deja de embasurarte con comida chatarra!

─Vamos, es domingo ─intervenía Albert en defensa del pequeño. Regalándose junto con el tierno chamaco una sonrisa de complicidad que Candy captó inmediato.

─De acuerdo, solo, porque es domingo ─aceptó seria.

Albert, pensó en la forma de pedir matrimonio a Candy, llevaban seis meses conociéndose compartiendo más que un jugo de naranja de un mismo vaso, eran besos ardientes y apasionados que ella interrumpía al recordar aquel día en la regadera en la que ambos se entregaban a la fogosidad y sin querer sentía ese dolor que tanto la marcó y le generó miedo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con él ese día.

El primer beso que se dieron fue cómico y excitante; estaban en la oficina, a ella se le había caído un bolígrafo, cuando ambos le fueron a recoger se golpearon la cabeza y al volver intentar tomarlo con la mano sobándose cada uno su cabeza, chocaron otra vez, en esta ocasión, sus labios se unieron en uno solo, dejándose llevar por el deseo.

De esta forma, Albert descubrió que Candy lo amaba como ninguna mujer estaba seguro le había amado, por lo que quiso pedirle casamiento. Antes pidió consejo a su fiel e incondicional amigo.

─Ese pasado me atormenta, si ella me rechaza…

─Ustedes son el uno para el otro, a veces concluyo que de ser mujer serías como ella. Tienen el mismo carácter.

─¿Has hablado con ella?

─Sí. Te aprecia. No dudes.

─George.

─¿Sí?

─¿Cómo debo actuar en la intimidad?

─Conózcanse, dense su tiempo. Si es la primera vez de ambos deben tenérsela…sobre todo a ella, las mujeres son más dóciles en ese aspecto.

─¿Cómo saberlo? No quiero pecar de imprudente al preguntar… ¿si la ofendo?

─Deben hablar. El amor es lento, pero duradero.

─Una vez más gracias por el consejo ─se palmearon la espalda.

En un pequeño café de Michigan.

─Hace frío ─dijo Candy frotándose los brazos.

─Usa mi suéter es más grueso.

─Gracias.

─Te acomodaré la bufanda. Me provoca besarte.

─Sabes que me gusta ser besada por ti.

─Te complaceré.

─Albert, para… ¿qué me has metido en la boca? Siento como un aro en la boca, esto acaso es…

─Sí, Candy, es un anillo. ¿Te acuerdas de nuestra primera salida?

─¿Primera salida?

─Sí, amaneciste en mis brazos. Es así como quiero amanecer el resto de mi vida. Amanecer junto a la mujer que más amo en la vida. ¿Aceptas ser mi mujer, mi esposa, mi amiga para la eternidad?

Continuará.

El próximo es el final. Gracias por haber seguido la historia y haberla comentado.

Se me olvida Abril el niño tiene ya cuatro años.


	21. Chapter 21

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

"No lo podía creer; si esto era un sueño no quería despertar. Él hombre de mis fantasías, me pidió, ¿matrimonio? ¡En serio!

No, no, ¡no! ¿Y si recupera la memoria? ¿Qué sucederá? Y ese orden tan loco, en que me lo ha pedido: su amante (bueno así fue como empezamos), su esposa (esto sería lo segundo que seríamos; si acepto) y tercero ¿su amiga? No me gusta (creo que se es amigo, posterior al divorcio o cuando ya no se tiene intimidad por el paso de los años, ja, ja, ja, será qué cuando llegue a esa edad en que los hombres, ja, ja, ja no levantan cabeza, ja, ja, ja por expresarlo de algún modo, no quedará de otra que la de ser: ¿Amigos? Hm. Creo que a la final lo sexual queda en un tercer plano y lo que más vale es comprenderse, amarse y adorarse para la eternidad, porque tarde o temprano tanto los hombres como las mujeres perdemos el interés por esas caricias atrevidas… subidas de tono y cuando se acaba ese interés; y nos demos cuenta de que hemos pasado la vida al lado de un ser que en nada comparte nuestros mismo intereses, nos convertimos en el ser más desdichado que ha existido sobre la faz de la tierra y anhelamos e imploramos a Dios, para que nos lleve a su lado sin tanto sufrimiento, pero, a la final es nuestro castigo por no haber sabido esperar por la persona indicada para ser nuestro compañero de vida ¡Qué gracioso! Por no haberme esperado, metí la pata hasta el fondo del fango; ahora tengo un infinito temor, de que este hombre que ahora está de rodillas ante mí… con una hermosa sonrisa y con ojos suplicantes de un sí, necesario para seguir con la felicidad que lo caracteriza, es el hombre que más daño… le he hecho.

Sé que somos almas gemelas, sé que lo nuestro es algo más que besos y caricias ardientes demandante de deseo, pasión. Sé que la compañía del otro es el aliciente de la felicidad del otro, así que no puedo dudar en decir… en voz alta".

─¡Acepto!

─Gracias, gracias, preciosa, linda, te prometo que trataré en lo posible de ser el esposo adecuado para una princesa como tú ─decía haciéndola girar─ cuando me moleste, buscaré de informarte con dulzura de caso contrario que no entiendas por el lado amable, lo haré por el lado… malo, ja, ja, ja.

─¿Cuál… es el lado malo? ─Candy preguntó balbuceando.

─A besos, besos como estos… ─entretenidos por la atmosfera de amor que los envolvían, entraron al departamento y tras cerrar la puerta, ambos cayeron sobre el sofá, dejándose llevar por el momento. Albert pudo contemplar los pechos virginales de su amada pecosa, hasta que al oír la manilla de la puerta girar, les hizo regresar en sí.

─¡Prima, he vuelto!

Candy con rapidez se abotonó nuevamente la blusa. Su semblante cambió a uno endurecido, tomando sin previo aviso la escoba que tenía a un lado del sofá, para comenzar a darle escobazos a su primo.

─¡Sal de aquí!

─¿Te has vuelto loca?

─¡Salte o te mato!

─¡Déjame, ay, ay, me duele…!

─Candy, contrólate, le estás lastimando ─dijo Albert, tomándola por la cintura con un brazo, al tiempo que la hacía a un lado para que volviera en sí. Sin querer se tropezó golpeándose la cabeza.

─¿Albert, estás bien?

─Sí, sí, fue un simple golpe.

─Gracias, hermano. Me has salvado la vida.

─Te mataré, holgazán de…

─¿Y ese escándalo? ¿Quién anda por ahí? ─Miss Ponny se arreglaba los lentes al salir de su habitación, mientras el pequeño salía gritando emocionado por ver a su padre.

─¡Papá!

─¡Hijo! Mi niño te he extrañado tanto...

─Se notó en los últimos 729 días, pero, ¿quién los cuenta? ─expresó Candy con un dejo de ironía.

Sin dejar de sonreír a su hijo y levantándole en brazos contestó─: sé que me comporté de forma equívoca, pero lo hice por inmadurez. Necesito que me den una segunda oportunidad para resarcir mis errores ─imploró acercándose a Candy con el niño cargado en brazos.

─Annie, fue una gran mujer ─dijo la rubia suspirando─ ella, ella seguro quiere que estés junto a su hijo. Eres su padre y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Solo te pido no lo desilusiones, eres su héroe.

─No lo haré. Además, tu prometido me ha dado empleo en una de sus agencias de diseño.

Albert le peló los ojos, y Archie supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo del lodo. Se suponía que el reencuentro sería espontaneó. Candy guió lentamente la mirada hacia quien se convertiría en su futuro esposo. Él simplemente le regaló una sonrisa en respuesta.

Los arreglos para el día de la boda, marchaba con júbilo. El ambiente era armonioso, sin embargo, existía algo, un no sé qué… que no dejaba de encajar, pero hacían caso omiso a la sensación y continuaban en lo suyo.

─¿Dices que te vio con varios vestidos de novia?

─Sí. Y ¿Qué?

─Bueno, leí en un portal web que se llama: novias perfectas… permíteme buscarlo, lo tengo, de hecho de página principal ¡Listo! Aquí está: "Linduras!

Todas sabemos que es tradición que el novio no vea el ajuar de novia antes de la boda porque es de "Mala Suerte" pero también es cierto que los novios consideran que DEBEN ver el vestido de novia ya que ellos lo pagaron, además le ayudan a elegir el modelo de su preferencia.

─Paty, pero él me vio con varios modelos antes de ser su novia. No te alarmes.

─Cierto, ya ando como mi abuelita. Llamaré al maquillador.

─Gracias.

Candy en su mente decía: "Todo saldrá bien, seré una esposa fiel y amorosa y… madre, seré la madre de sus hijos. Ay, haré de tripa corazón para nuestra noche de bodas. Hm."

─¡Paty!

─¿Qué?

─Necesito hablar contigo, no tengo con quien más hablarlo, por favor… no te burles de mí.

─Dime, somos amigas, hermanas.

Mirando hacia el piso y jugueteando con sus dedos, preguntó con voz temblorosa─: ¿Cómo se siente hacer el amor?

─Oh, Candy, eres virgen, pensé que lo habías hecho ya con el señor Ardlay.

─Bueno...

─¿Bueno? Explícamelo todo sin omitir detalles.

─Verás, no puedes contar a nadie, ¿palabra de mujer?

─¡Palabra de mujer, no contaré a nadie!

─Bien, en una oportunidad. Estuve con él en la regadera, me alzó, y me penetró. Me desmayé.

─Oh, Dios que traumático. Pobre Candy, ¿por qué te maltrató? Le dijiste que eras virgen y te trató como si fueras un animal de deshago, es un patán, no debes casarte con ese hombre, no vale la pena.

─No, no es así… ─respondió al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza─ nunca le dije que era virgen, él pensó que era experimentada.

─¿Y entonces?

─¿Siempre será así… doloroso?

─No después de la primera vez. Debes decirle, aunque me imagino que se dio cuenta. Debes decirle para que te trate con sutileza. Te garantizo, que luego, luego mirarás las estrellas.

─Gracias, amiga.

**Día de la boda. **

Candy quiso una boda modesta en una pequeña catedral del pueblo; cosa que Elroy se opuso por todos los medios. Se casaba el patriarca, ¿qué es eso de "minimices"?, ni más faltaba. Albert le envió una nota voz a Candy (que ya para luego se habría dado cuenta de lo glamuroso de la locación a efectuarse las nupcias), diciéndole─: lo siento, no pude contradecirle.

─No te preocupes. Se botó tu tía, quedó de ensueño. Te gustará mi vestido, es como de princesa. No te diré más, será una sorpresa ¡Te amo!

─Yo igual ─le envió un sticker de corazoncito.

Y así andaban un buen rato sin dejar de enviarse emojis de amor. Hasta que el padre de la boda le llamó la atención─: guarde el teléfono, por favor. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, que ni respetan a la iglesia.

─Claro, padre. Estoy nervioso.

Candy entró a la iglesia luciendo encantadora. Vicent se acercó a ella, extrañado.

─Te me haces familiar. No sé de dónde.

Candy con algo de angustia, se acomodó la parte inferior del vestido y aceleró el paso, ordenándole a su primo─: Vamos, Archie.

Una vez Albert recibió a Candy, ambos se arrodillaron frente al altar. El padre inició la liturgia matrimonial.

Estamos aquí, hoy reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio eclesial a Candy White y a William Albert Ardlay, una hermosa pareja que ha decidido unir sus vidas… ─los asistentes no dejaban de murmurar lo bien que se veían juntos, incluso los Legan que estuvieron en desacuerdo con la boda desde siempre─ Candy White: ¿Aceptas como esposo y compañero de vida a William Albert Ardlay?

─¿Sí, acepto, incluso más allá de la muerte misma, porque somos almas gemelas y siempre estaremos unidos el uno del otro por los hilos rojos del destino, estamos destinados? ─le colocó el anillo que le presentó su sobrinito en una cojincito. Estuvo encargado de portar los aros en símbolo de alianza espiritual.

─¿Estamos destinados, cariño? ─Albert se tocó la cabeza y a la mente le vino una imagen un tanto borrosa de una chica rubia que decía: "estamos destinados, cariño".

─Bert, ¿estás bien? ─preguntó Candy extrañada, pues lo vio distraído por unos instantes.

─Sí, amor continuemos.

─William Albert Ardlay, ¿aceptas como esposa a Candy White hasta que la muerte los separe?

─Sí, la acepto como mi esposa, más allá de la muerte, porque Dios y el destino ha decidido que nuestras vidas estén unidas por los hilos invisibles del amor más puro y verdadero que pudiera existir sobre la faz del universo.

─Lo que Dios ha unido en santo matrimonio que no lo separe el hombre. Puede besar a la novia.

Albert, le hizo por encima de la cabeza el velo para besarla tiernamente. En el oído, le dijo─: en el cielo hay una cinta por nuestro amor, princesa ─Candy se sonrojó. Iban por el centro de la iglesia caminando felices tomados del brazo sonriendo a cada uno de los presentes.

─Oh, Candy, Candy…

─Albert, Albert ¡Albert! ¿Qué te sucede?

"¿Qué es esto, que siento? Me duele la cabeza, tengo nauseas, la cabeza me está girando. Escucho voces, mormullos a mi alrededor".

─¡Súbanlo al carro aprisa!

"¿Esa es la voz de George, por qué la oigo tan lejana?"

─Candy, cálmate él estará bien ─decía Paty, buscando de alentarla.

─No, no, es mi castigo por lo que le hice. Dios sálvalo, sálvalo. No me importa mirarlo desde las sombras. Pero sálvalo.

"Veo miles de imágines.

─¿Y está sábana manchada de sangre? ¡Tramposa, dijiste que te meterías conmigo al jacuzzi!

─¡Lo siento… Te dejo el celular, chao!

─El celular, no te saldrás con la tuya ¡Mentirosa, George ven pronto!"

─Está reaccionando, Gloria, por favor, colóquele el analgésico para la cefalea. Avisaré a los familiares.

─Sí, doctor.

Albert contrariado, preguntaba─: ¿Dónde estoy?

Gracias por comentar.

Este es la primera parte del final el siguiente es el último así que pueden dar ideas.

Abril, Maribel, Venezolana Lopez, Bluegirl Chidamami, Tuty, rosarioescobar, pivoine3 , mis amores si tengo fallas háganlas saber, por favor. Estoy incursionando como dramaturga profesional y de lo que a ustedes como lectores no le parezcan me servirá de aprendizaje lo valoraré enormemente. Porque no se rían, ja, ja, ja pienso vivir de esto, de hacer novelas para cine, teatro y tv.


	22. Chapter 22

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

─¿Familiares de William Albert Ardlay?

─Yo, doctor. Soy su esposa.

─¿La mía?

─No, doctor la de él. "Qué menso".

─Bien, señora Ardlay su esposo aparentemente se recuperó. En la historia clínica informa que sufrió un accidente hace aproximadamente dos años, ¿cierto?

─Sí, eso ocurrió ─le contestó Candy de mala gana, tratando de olvidar el pasado.

─Le realizamos una resonancia magnética hace una hora, la comparamos con la de hace dos años, posterior al accidente ─explicaba el doctor subiendo el estudio radiológico a nivel de la luz para poder apreciar mejor los vasos sanguíneos localizados en el cerebro─ ¿ve esta arteria? ─señalaba con el dedo índice─ bien, si ve la anterior ─cambió de placa─ se aprecia un redondo como negruzco, ahora en la actual no se ve nada… ¿Sí mira?

─¿Eso es malo? ¿Será por el golpe que se dio hace unos días?

─Quizás, pero no es malo es bueno, eso quiere decir que al golpearse se deslizó el coagulo que obstruía esa zona cerebral impidiéndole recordar el pasado…

─¿Recordó?

─Es una opción. Al despertar lo sabremos.

─¿Pero en cuanto tiempo?

─No lo sé, habrá que esperar.

Albert se veía en un hotel con una chica, esta le sonreía, a pesar de no distinguirle la cara le gustaba acariciarla y besarla. Sus besos le sabían a gloria, delicioso, fresco…

"Bert, entremos… preparé la tina para ambos…"

─¡Es ella! Es… es ¡Candy! ¿Cómo fue capaz? Es una…

─Al fin despertó. Señorita traiga la charola para revisarle las pupilas y hacerle los exámenes de rutina para corroborar que no exista ningún daño cerebral. Hm. Aparentemente no. Joven siga mi dedo. Exacto derecha-izquierda. Perfecto. Bien haremos pasar a su esposa ha estado toda la noche afuera, preocupada.

─Preocupada ─repitió con el ceño fruncido.

Candy abrió la puerta con lentitud. Pasó sin decir nada. Tenía la actitud de un imputado por un crimen que se paraba tieso con las manos entrelazadas hacia adelante e inmóvil frente al juzgado que lo sentenciaría. El médico los dejó a solas.

Albert la recorría con la mirada como si fuese un sensor metálico de esos usados en los aeropuertos. Al fin habló.

─Es increíble ─dijo él elevando una ceja.

─¿Qué… es… es increíble? ─preguntó ella titubeando.

─Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo ─Bert, sonrío de lado mientras afirmaba tal frase con una seguridad inigualable.

─¿A qué viene el… comentario? ─empezó a jugar con sus pulgares.

─Siempre juzgué a mi tía de severa. Una mujer fuerte, ruda en ocasiones. Ahora… gracias a ti sé que lo hizo para protegerme todo el tiempo de mujeres arribistas, mentirosas y ladronas como ¡tú! ─Candy se llevó sorprendida las manos a la boca, por más que trató de resistirse al llanto este le venció─ ahórrate el teatrito, ¿qué pensaste? Ya sé. Me caso con él y en cuanto pueda lo desaparezco, quedando como heredera universal ¿Verdad? ─Candy negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que él le aplaudía sarcásticamente ─felicidades por tan brillante plan. Lástima que se te cayó ─se hizo a un lado la sabana, al levantarse de la cama de un ras sintió un fuerte mareo que le obligó a quejarse y masajearse las sienes. Ella se le acercó alarmada─ ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques, mala mujer!

─Si… si tú… tú me dieras la oportunidad yo podría, podría explicarte…

─¿Explicarme? ¿Explicarme qué? ¿Darte la oportunidad de convencerme con tus encantos femeninos? Ni lo sueñes. No caeré en tus redes. No vales la pena ¡Lárgate!

Candy se fue de ahí destrozada. Paty cuando la vio salir bañada en lágrimas se aproximo preocupada para saber que le sucedía ¿a qué se debía su reacción?, pero Candy no se lo permitió, corrió con todas sus ganas hasta perderse de la vista de todos.

George inquieto entró a la habitación de su chico, a quien encontró sumergido en la tristeza.

─¿Qué ha sucedido entre ustedes? Tu esposa se fue sin dar explicaciones, pensé… qué te había sucedido algo.

─Esa mujerzuela no es mi esposa. Quiero que anules pronto la boda.

─Se casaron por la iglesia. Esa es para toda la vida.

George salió dejándolo solo con sus reflexiones.

Continuará.

Gracias por los comentarios la cosa está media difícil, porque la autora no sabe cómo hacer el final ayúdenla, plis. La autora sabe como meter en problemas a los protagonistas, pero no sabe cómo sacarlos de ahí para el final digno. Gracias!


	23. Chapter 23

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi. **

Candy había corrido como nunca antes lo había hecho, hasta encontrarse frente a la estación de trenes. Subió al primero que vio sin meditar. La parte inferior de su vestido de novia estaba sucio, tan sucio y roto como ella sentía su alma, después del modo en que fue tratada por su marido.

La gente le miraba extrañados por su vestimenta. Murmuraban: ¿qué le habrá pasado? Tan bonita que se ve ¿Quién sabe? Respondían algunos.

─Señorita, señorita. Despierte esta es la última estación. Debe bajar.

Candy contrariada le obedeció y empezó a deambular sin rumbo fijo.

─George. Hace tres días que salí del hospital y no me has dado respuesta de lo que te encomendé. Necesito separarme lo más pronto posible.

─Lo sé. Ya los abogados están al tanto, pero como fue una boda eclesiástica se le informó al párroco de la iglesia, quien ha pedido hablar con tu esposa…

─No le des ese título.

─Es mi obligación cumplir con lo que emane la ley para que todo sea transparente. De esa forma evitaremos cabos sueltos…el problema es.

─¿Por qué callas? ¿Sucede algo? ¿Cuál es el problema?

─Ella ha desaparecido.

Albert se levantó de la cama con cierta indiferencia.

─Ah, es su costumbre. Huir de los problemas. Jamás da la cara.

George respiró hondo, antes de proseguir con su explicación─: hablé con la señorita Pony...

─Pobre mujer no sabe lo que tiene por sobrina ─decía Albert al tiempo que se servía un té verde de delicado aroma traído de la china exclusivamente para el Patriarca de la familia Ardlay.

─Creo que esto es sumamente serio.

─¿Por qué lo dices? ─hizo la pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

─Miss Pony, dice que ella siempre avisa a casa. Nunca se va sin explicar a dónde irá. Está preocupada, porque lleva más de tres días sin llamar…

─¡WILLIAM!

A Albert se le cayó la taza de té al piso─: ¡Tía! Casi me mata de un infarto por Dios ─expresó con el ceño fruncido.

─¡Tú me vas a matar de un infarto! ¿Cómo pretendes divorciarte? ¿Crees que el matrimonio es un juego? ¡Hablé contigo en distintas oportunidades, te dije que la boda por la iglesia es para toda la vida ─Albert se empezó a sobar las sienes los gritos de su tía Elroy le tenía aturdido─ me dijiste que era la mujer de tu vida, creí en tu palabra, porque nunca me habías presentado una chica y esta me agradó hasta cierto punto, pero ahora me sales con estas cosas!

─Tía déjeme hablar…

─No tienes derecho ─Albert al percatarse que la mujer de avanzada edad seguiría con su reproche hasta no más poder optó por fingir un fuerte dolor de cabeza─ ¿Estás bien William?

─El médico, me recomendó reposo absoluto.

─Haré que te traigan algo de comer. Luego hablaremos.

George iba de salida atrás de la señora Elroy, pero su pupilo lo detuvo.

─¡Espera! ─Georges se paró seco y cerró la puerta para atender el llamado del joven al que ama como a su hijo─ ¿Qué te dijo Miss Pony?

─Me ha pedido ayuda para buscarla. Todos en el pueblo llevan días yendo de pueblo en pueblo indagando su paradero, pero nadie le ha sabido dar respuesta.

─Sea como sea debemos hallarla.

─Entendido ─en el rostro del George se dibujó una sutil sonrisa. Algo le decía que esa mujer era la elegida para ser la matriarca de la familia Ardlay.

En los suburbios de Chicago.

─Hey, rubia tierra, danos ese collar, se ve que es oro puro ─le decía el vagabundo sin dentadura a la dulce Candy que llevaba días metida en ese lugar denominado el "Inframundo", por estar plagado de mujeres y niños vestidos con ropas rasgadas sin lavar, con rostros y brazos sucios.

─¡No se los entregaré, primero muero!

─Tus deseos serán concedidos.

─¡Basta! Dejen a la chica. Nos sirve para pedir en las calles ─decía la mujer de cabellos enredados─ a pesar de estar descalza y tener el vestido roto, inspira… ternura ¡nos sirve! ─Candy en medio de su desvarío, agradeció a la mujer─. No agradezcas. Descansa en un rato saldremos a la ciudad.

Terry iba en compañía de unos colegas del teatro. Luego del rechazo de Candy y haberse enterado que ella se casaría con el hombre más rico de la región que por cierto era su amigo, se alejó. Moría de ganas por contarle a Candy que su amigo perdió la memoria, porque andaba en un hotel con una meretriz que le despojó de todo lo que llevaba ese día, según los rumores del círculo social. Pero no le dio tiempo de hacerlo debía presentarse en un casting.

─Terry ¿ya sabes el chisme de última hora?

─Insisto Cookie lo tuyo más que la actuación son los programas de chismes. No, no sé, cuéntame.

─Andan como locos buscando a la mujer del dueño del Banco de Chicago. Lleva una semana perdida. Dicen las malas lenguas que se fugó con otro y que se casó por interés. Yo la verdad creo que le pasó algo malo…

─¿Cómo lo sabes?

─¿Qué preguntas haces? ─intervino Karen─ porque con un hombre así: alto, de ajos azules como el cielo despejado en una mañana de mayo, piel de bebé, culto, multimillonario solo se abandona muerta.

Empezaron a reír al unísono a excepción de Terry.

Pasaron junto a unos mendigos y Terry le pareció ver a Candy.

─Terry, ¿por qué te has detenido? Falta poco para iniciar el ensayo. Ya sabes que al director no le tiembla el pulso para quitarnos el papel y tú eres el protagonista.

"Si eres tú Candy, después lo sabré. Por ahora debo llegar temprano al ensayo".

Continuará.

Gracias chicas por su apoyo Tuty y Yuyu a última hora dejaron comentarios. BlueGirl te extraño.

Mis preciosas sin ustedes y mi Dios principal no soy nada. Ya respondí a sus comentarios en los comentarios.

Ya debe terminar esta historia para iniciar la otra espero hacerlo mañana Dios mediante.


	24. Chapter 24

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi**

Terry optó por alejarse para llegar puntual a su ensayo para la obra de teatro Hamlet (príncipe de Dinamarca).

Entre tanto Candy se rehusaba a mendigar.

─Sí no lo haces te cortaremos la cara ─habló el hombre de más de cuarenta años que vestía harapos de olor similar a la de una rata en estado de descomposición.

─¡No lo haré! ─se defendía la joven rubia esquivando la cara para evitar percibir el aliento del tipo.

─Tú lo has pedido.

─¡Espera! Hay otro método ─sonrío la vieja con escasa dentadura─ He visto como te has encariñado con _pulguita_… si no sales a pedir dinero… nos obligarás a hacerle una linda figurita en el cuello…

─No, no le hagan daño. Harén lo que me piden. Pero dejen a la niña.

─Bueno ya esto parece una conferencia.

─Gua y eso, ¿qué es?

─No sé, ja, ja, ja, pero suena bien, se lo oí decir a un tipo elegante que salía de un restaurante. Bueno basta de chácharas. Entrégale el bebé ─ordenó el _pata e grillo,_ el mismo hombre desagradable que amenazó a Candy de cortarle el rostro.

─No creo que sea necesario salir con la niña está muy pequeña.

─¡Mira niña! ─la tomó la mujer por los cabellos con rudeza─ aquí tú no opinas, ¡obedeces y punto! Sales con la niña y la haces pasar por tu hija para que te den dinero, ¿estamos? ─Candy no le quedó de otra que asentir. Al soltarla con brusquedad, le dijo ─Mira ponte esto debajo del vestido.

─¿Qué es?

─Pero es que tú eres bruta ─la volvió agarrar por los cabellos─ te dije claramente que tú no piensas, obedeces y ya. Ya sabes tú parlamento; di que tienes una niña pequeña, que estás embarazada y no tienes que comer.

Albert iba en la limusina dirección al consorcio Ardlay para cerrar un contrato multimillonario que permitiría ayudar a varias fundaciones infantiles de niños sin padres, que el mismo se encargaba de auspiciar junto con su tía Elroy. Su futuro socio era un japonés obsesionado con la puntualidad. Sin embargo, Albert iba justo a la hora, pues en su corazón habitaba la tristeza ocasionada por la separación frustrada que tuvo con su amada, ese era el motivo que le tenía desconcentrado de sus actividades rutinarias.

─Mira viejo qué te dije ¡eh!, estamos con la gallinita de los huevos de oro. La gente se conmueve al verla y más con esos ojos verdes ─dijo esto último la _vieja ma_ (apodada así por tener varios niños a su merced para la colecta de dinero obtenido por medio de la mendicidad) tomándole a Candy por la quijada.

─Ay, _vieja ma_ como contradecirla ja, ja, ja tiene razón y mira hasta nos dieron un billete de 20…

─¡Este es mío!

─¿Pero, por qué?

─Fui la de la idea tu ibas a cortarle la cara ¡bruto! ─le dio un manotazo en el cogote (nuca)─ ¡Mira hay una limusina está a punto de pasar esas dan más dinero! ¡Apúrate, vamos acercarnos!

─Señor, Nagasaki, nuevamente le pido que me dispense…

─¿Dispénsalo? Ustedes los amelicanos se cleen los númelos uno del mundo le dalé 15 minutos más de caso contlalio, ¡olvídese de mi patlocinio pala la fundación de sus niños amelicanos! ─colgó el teléfono con rudeza.

─George, hay demasiado tráfico. Caminaré. Solo son cuatro cuadras.

─¡Mira! Se bajó un rubio. Se ve que está forra'o e real.

─Sí, se nota ─le secundó el _pata e´ grillo._

─¡Señor! ¡Señor! denos una ayuda, por favor no tenemos que comer ─decía la _vieja ma_ al tiempo que ponía mirada de inocencia.

─¡Levántate! _ma_ necesita ayuda ya sabes que decir ─Candy al reconocer a Albert se rehusó, el tipo le sacó una navaja. Candy se tapaba el rostro para evitar ser descubierta. Mientras Albert sacaba de su bolsillo un billete de $50 para darle a la mujer. El _pata e´grillo_ al ver que la mujer consiguió lo cometido dejó a la rubia en paz ─Te salvaste en esta oportunidad a la próxima no la cuentas.

Sin embargo, algo sintió Albert en su corazón que le hizo mirarla a los ojos y aunque no le identificaba bien dado a su aspecto mísero algo hizo que fuera tras ella. Pero ella caminó hacia el callejón, perdiéndosele de la vista. George se le acercó a Albert.

─Muchacho, vamos tarde.

─La vi sé que es ella, algo me dice que es ella.

─¿Quién? ¿La muchacha? Pero si es una indigente.

─Debo verla.

─El señor Nagasaki, se irá.

─Me vale. Candy vale más que nada.

Y así Albert aceleró el paso para ir tras ella.

─¡Hey muchachita, ¿para dónde crees que vas?! Ahora pagarás… ─le advirtió el _pata e grillo_.

Continuará.

Chicas mil gracias sin ustedes y mi Dios, no habría salido adelante ante la adversidad. Gracias por su apoyo eso jamás tendrá PRECIO. Gracias totales como diría Cerati.

Aminaabud, soy feliz por cada comentario que me dejas eres una mujer admirable. Candy en este momento está pasando por un estado depresivo fuerte. Ella en sí cree que Dominic (el pequeño Archie) está bien cuidado junto con el irresponsable de su padre y bueno para evitarle dolores de cabeza a Miss Ponny optó por irse alejarse. Ella se siente inferior.

Friditas, una vez más gracias por comentar. Aprovecho la ocasión para pedirte continuación de un final esperado. Ya sabes que amo a los rubios. Primero Dios claro está. Ojala Albert reaccione y dé la oportunidad a Candy de defenderse y lo más importante que realmente pruebe que ella le quiere por lo que es y no por dinero, cosa que es difícil.

Cleo, mi princesa hermosa. Definitivamente ha dado un giro de 360°, pero necesario para el final definitivo, que está por venir Dios mediante. Considero que la historia debe ser bien descrita por lo que me he tardado con el final por ese motivo.

Guest, gracias por tu alago.

Maribel, sería genial que ella también le eche la manito a Candy veamos qué pasa.

Keila M, hola amiga gracias por el apoyo este fic es comedia romántica, creo que el motivo por el que se me da estos fic, según las críticas es porque soy de ver películas de este estilo. Aunque llevo tiempo sin ver por mis múltiples oficios y más ahora que me dieron el estelar de una obra de teatro llamada "Crema de Cambur". Luego de terminar esta historia continuaré con amada mía, simultáneamente una nueva historia y termino esa que me has dicho que le queda solo 2 capítulos Dios mediante. Ahora, tengo más herramientas para hacer un buen trabajo literario, aunque ustedes no crean todos los días leo como loca para ofrecerles un buen trabajo. Cabe decir, que Tuty me pasa libros y más libros.

Abril, mi niña consentida eres una bebé dulce y te pido que me avises a penas publiques tus historias mi muñeca hermosa. Me tienes comiendo uñas. Sí debió luchar por su felicidad, pero hasta el momento tiene todo en su contra.

Chidamami, es la etapa cumbre. Así que rumbo al final definitivo ja, ja, ja.

Dios nos bendiga.


	25. Chapter 25

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

Candy le dio un punta pie al tipo, logrando huir de su amenaza el hombre no se quedó así, así que fue tras ella, quien se encontró con una cerca de alfajor (rosquillas metálicas), la cual trepó con agilidad; el hombre lo hizo de igual forma y Albert también, pero George se dobló el tobillo; no pudo continuar, llamó por radio a los guardaespaldas.

─¡Te atrapé!

─No quiero ir, no quiero ir, por favor no me obligue. Tenga piedad… ─Candy luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el _pata e grillo─_, no le quiero ver, no me haga topar con él.

─¡Ahora verás lo que te pasará por desobediente!

─¡Déjela! ─advirtió Albert, a la vez que agarró al andrajoso por la muñeca para evitar que la hiriera. Por un instante las miradas de Albert y Candy se cruzaron, reconociéndose uno al otro; a la par que él luchaba contra el harapiento. Candy tomó una botella que vio en el callejón cerrado lleno de ratas y, golpeó a su agresor al tiempo que aprovechó para escapar nuevamente. Albert corrió tras ella.

─¡Candy no corras sé que eres tú, detente! ─dijo hasta que la agarró por los hombros, volteándola hacia a él y justo cerca de su oído pudo susurrarle casi como una súplica─: ¿qué te ha pasado, mi amor?

Candy se desgarró en llanto y Albert la alzó en brazos para llevársela. Lastimosamente era oscuro y se encontraban en un sitio aislado de la civilización y la luz. Albert vio una banca en donde sentó primero a Candy quien no hablaba ni emitía palabra alguna, al buscar en sus bolsillos notó que el celular se le había quedado en la limusina y que en los bolsillos simplemente tenía $200 dólares.

─Princesa estamos en un sitio desconocido no sé como regresar; lo mejor será buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche ─Candy asintió con la mirada.

Luego de caminar varias cuadras con Candy subida en brazos se detuvo en un hotel tres estrellas, pero le rechazaron al mirar el aspecto andrajoso y descuidado que ella tenía. Albert comprendió que la gente en sí es prejuiciosa y jamás le brindarían ayuda al mirarla en esas condiciones.

Deslizó su mirada hacia una modesta pensión y ahí sí le permitieron quedar, era una habitación sencilla para las costumbres Ardlay, pero para los dueños la mejor y más costosa, pues tenía una cama matrimonial, un pequeño cuarto de baño con una tina pequeña y una ducha.

─Bueno, le dejo para que esté con su mujer ─expresó la casera con algo de malicia dibujada en sus labios y mirada, pues en su mente se preguntaba que hacía un hombre tan atractivo y elegante con semejante mujer que a sus ojos era insignificante y poca cosa.

─Señora hágame un favor necesito ropa femenina para mi esposa y un kit de higiene personal le daré $100 dólares si me trae lo que le pido le garantizo que le daré más… le daré mi reloj solo que regrese.

─Me gusta su saco.

─También se lo daré. Vuelva pronto, por favor.

─Seguro.

Albert después de estar algunos minutos sentado frente a Candy, quien no dejaba de jugar con sus pulgares, se decidió a arrodillarse frente a ella para hablar; sonó el timbre de la puerta.

─¿Quién es? ─preguntó Albert.

─¡Traje el champú! ─él abrió y la mujer, continuo informándole, a su vez que le daba la bolsa con los productos─ también acondicionador, jabón de rosas silvestres, desodorante en espray, agua de rosas y un cepillo de cerdas suaves para los dientes. El resto lo traigo ahora. Me toca ir a la tienda de don Pepe.

─Gracias, señora. Le esperaré.

Albert se desanudó la corbata y se arremangó los puños de la camisa. Haciéndole a un lado un mechón de cabello a Candy que cubría sus ojos, le dijo─: Candy, amor, debo quitarte estas ropas que traes para meterte en la ducha ¿Sí comprendes? ─Candy afirmó con la cabeza─. Bien, ahora, te meteré a la ducha, ¿de acuerdo? ─Candy volvió asentir con la mirada.

Primero entró al cuarto de baño para graduar la temperatura de la ducha y la de la tina.

─Ya está todo listo nada más falta quitarte la ropa interior y entramos─. Candy le detuvo la mano─. Comprendo prefieres hacerlo tú. Ya sé, déjatela, te bañaré así ─Sonrío tiernamente.

Albert en principio la metió en la ducha para aplicarle champú y jabón por todo el cuerpo en un inicio restregó un poco fuerte tenía el cabello enmarañado; a Candy le dio vergüenza y se puso a llorar.

─¿Mi amor te lastimé? ─ella negó con la cabeza─ Ven metete en la tina. Siente el agua está calentita ─Abre la boca para cepillarte, ¿no quieres? Anda princesa es para que estés más bonita, listo, escupe aquí el agua, ¡eso! Ahora, a desenredarte el cabello con el acondicionador para que estés más hermosa. También te masajearé la espalda y cuello para relajarte. Quedarás como nueva. Mañana volveremos a casa.

Albert de haberle iniciado el masaje a Candy por el cuello terminó descendiendo hasta el broche frontal de su brasier, ahí se posaron sus manos para sobarla con suavidad y lentitud; sin poderlo evitar la miró a los ojos; con sutileza le elevó la quijada a nivel de sus labios y la besó con pasión aprisionándola cada vez más contra su pecho.

Llevado por el deseo sin dejar de besarla y poseerla con la lengua, guió su mano por entre las pantys de la mujer que generaba en su ser desequilibrio hormonal. Estimuló con su dedo índice la intimidad de su bella princesa. Al oír un gemido casi celestial a sus oídos la sacó de ahí y la llevó a la cama en donde se deshizo de esa prenda que le estorbaría para lo pretendía hacerle. Al tener ante sus ojos aquella belleza femenina que le revivía sus más bajos instintos, hundió su lengua y nariz en aquella zona prohibida, provocándole gemidos incontrolables a su mujer.

Excitado abandonó su labor para quitarse la camisa y el pantalón. Al tratar de unirse con ella, sintió que algo le ocluía el paso a su virilidad. Además de percatarse que Candy sentía dolor.

Al oído le preguntó─ ¿Te estoy lastimando?

Continuará.

Yuyu, Abril, Chidamami, gracias por comentar siempre las amo por su apoyo incondicional besos. Gracias por haber seguido este final. Gracias Dios nos bendiga. Muack.


	26. Chapter 26

**Personajes de Mizuki e Igarashi **

**Bien al fin el final, mencionaré la que más me dejó comentarios y esa es… Sí ABRIL. **

**Extraño mucho a bluegirl ha de ser que se aburrió de la historia, no la culpo (llantos de una autora desvalida de lectores. Besos, ja, ja, ja).**

**Bien, siguen: Chidamami, Aminalud, Gues, Rosario Escobar, Yuyu, Friditas, Tuty, ****pivoine3****, Maribel, cleo, Mercedes, ****mcvarela****, Venezolana López, ****Jenny Andrew****, Enamorada 007,**** White Andrew, Lirio, ****Jhans matyn****, ****jimenezesperanza184****, Yagui, ****Elydereyes**** y Candy y Albert. **

Albert al mirar en el rostro de Candy gesto de dolor, le preguntó al oído casi en un susurro─: ¿te duele pequeña? ─Deteniéndose para indagar más sobre su molestia ─¿alguien te ha lastimado? En ese lugar en el que estabas, ¿alguien te dañó? ─Candy, negó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas al pensar que Albert era capaz de tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre ella. La vergüenza la envolvía. El interrogatorio se iba a intensificar, pero tocaron el timbre otra vez─ Ya abro, espere un momento, por favor.

Él se hizo a un lado y buscó su pantalón que estaba en el piso, antes de colocárselo le dio un beso tierno a Candy en el hombro, quien se acobijó sutilmente con la delgada sabana casi traslucida de tanto lavado.

─No le quise interrumpir, pero usted me dijo que necesitaba pronto la vestimenta ─dijo la casera echando un vistazo hacia la cama ─ahora se ve bonita...

─Señora, le entrego mi reloj y saco como acordamos. Otra cosa será posible que nos traiga algo de comer, puede ser algo sencillo; ya mañana nos iremos.

─Sí, tengo frutas y algo de verduras les preparé algo delicioso. No se preocupe va de cuenta por la casa. Vendré en menos de veinte minutos.

Albert caminó hasta la cama y se sentó frente a su dulce mujer, con mirada dulce metió la mano entre la bolsa que le había dado la señora.

─Veamos, qué hay. Mira ropa interior nueva y dos vestidos estampados uno de verde con azul y este con flores rosas ¿te gustan? Hace juego con tus hermosos labios carmesí. Te ayudaré a ponértelo. Antes de colocarle la ropa interior humedeció su pañuelo para asearla un poco; al pasarlo se dio cuenta que tenía un leve rastro de sangre─ Candy, ¿estás en tu etapa menstrual? ─Ella negó con la cabeza.

─¿Entonces te lastimé? ─ Soy un torpe. Candy no soy lo que tú crees en realidad. No sé cómo se debe comportar un hombre en la cama. Seguro has tenido mejores experiencias. Te han llevado a la cúspide como dicen en los programas de televisión…

─¿A… qué… qué te re…fie…res? ─logró Candy al fin decir.

─¡Hablaste mi amor! ─Albert feliz la abrazó fuerte contra su pecho, le confesó─ No he tenido ninguna experiencia sexual a excepción de ti.

Ella se quebró en llanto, consideró que por su estupidez dañó todo lo que pudo ser maravilloso entre ellos. Tocaron otra vez la puerta. Albert lentamente se separó de Candy, limpiándose las lágrimas de él y las de ella, le dijo─: abriré la puerta, debemos comer, sobre todo tú, estás muy delgada.

─Les traje esta bandeja de comida hay de todo: jugo de naranja, panecillos de trigo blanco con jalea de guayaba y mantequilla; ensalada de sandía, mango, lechosa, queso cheddar y jamón. Ni los dioses comen tan sabroso.

─Gracias, señora ─expresó cordialmente el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta─. Comamos, estás frágil ─Ella débilmente masticaba y él le ayudaba a comer llevándole pedacitos de pan y ensalada a la boca acompañada de jugo.

Después de la comida a ella le venció el sueño y él se acostó a su lado cerrando los ojos, ganándole al poco tiempo el cansancio.

Al día siguiente se fueron de ahí. Candy tenía un mejor semblante. Antes de irse Candy tomó algo entre las ropas desgarrada que cargaba, Albert aunque extrañado la dejó.

Albert al fin paró un taxi que los llevó hasta la residencia de los Ardlay el taxista quedó boquiabierta con el lugar.

─¿Cuánto le debo?

─$50.

─Tenga, gracias ─Albert la ayudó a bajar.

El personal de la casa salió a prisa al verles llegar.

─Señor ─dijo uno de los empleados de la mansión abriendo la puerta, al tiempo que le hacía una reverencia en señal de sumisión.

─Iré a mi habitación, por favor no me pasen llamadas.

─Como ordene.

Albert tomó a Candy en brazos y la subió por las casi interminables escaleras de mármol fino.

─Hemos llegado. Llamaré a George.

Una vez informó a George de la situación, este avisó en seguida a los familiares de Candy, que no tardaron en movilizarse alegres hasta allá.

Al llegar Albert sentó con cuidado a Candy en la cama.

─Te dejaré descansar.

─No te vayas, por favor, no te vayas. Debes escucharme ─él asintió con la mirada, ella prosiguió─ no es lo que tú piensas. Estaba pasando por una etapa económica difícil en mi vida, en mi territorio, no tenía más opción, pero nunca, nunca me había ofrecido a un hombre como lo había hecho contigo…bueno sí lo hice con ese señor que es tu cuñado, pero dudo que hubiera avanzado.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Mi cuerpo nunca ha sentido más manos que las tuyas ¡Te lo juro! Puedes comprobarlo.

Albert la miró a los ojos, él la besó y se despojaron de la ropa que les estorbaba. Y la magia fluyó.

Ambos tenían una mezcla de dolor y placer.

─Cuando…cuando… cuando aceleras tus movimientos, me gusta.

Albert le obedeció, provocándole en él el deseo incontrolable de gemir, sintió un escalofrío en la parte inferior de su espalda que le hizo perder las fuerzas. Candy se deleitó con esa sensación levemente ardiente dentro de ella. Quedaron extasiados por el momento. El sueño nuevamente se apoderó de ellos.

Al cabo de cuatro horas Candy se levantó a buscar comida tenía hambre en eso de ver las llaves para abrir notó unos documentos que decía divorcio, llamándole la atención.

Al ir leyendo cada hoja se llevaba la mano a la boca ¡sorprendida!

"Es cierto no te merezco, no merezco ser tu esposa".

Candy firmó los documentos. Dejándolo libre para que rehiciera su vida con la mujer que al él realmente le conviniera. Alguien de su nivel se dijo a sí misma.

Albert al despertarse, encontró colocada estratégicamente en el teclado de su laptop esta breve carta que examinó:

_Para: Albert._

_De: Candy._

_Me has hecho la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Me salvaste una y otra vez de una vida llena de infortunios. Te amaré por siempre. Mi felicidad será saber que te has casado con una mujer que te represente. _

Quedó anonadado al darse cuenta que Candy firmó los papeles de divorcio. También observó una cadena de oro con un dije de águila, que al mirarlo bien se dio cuenta que era el que estaba en la hebilla de su pantalón el día que esta se fue dejándolo encerrado en el baño del hotel.

Candy iba de salida de la mansión cuando sus familiares y amigos llegaron, deteniéndola en la puerta, le daban besos y abrazos.

─Chicos, chicos, Miss Pony, estoy bien vámonos a casa. No podemos ser escandalosos.

─¡Tía te extrañé!

─Yo también, amor. Pero vámonos ya. El dueño está descansando.

─Está bien Candy. Nos iremos sin hacer escándalos. Queda pendiente una buena explicación. Teníamos días buscándote por todas partes ─dijo Paty.

Al ir saliendo uno a uno de los visitantes, estos se detuvieron al oír una voz proveniente de la parte superior de las escaleras.

─¡Candy!

Era la voz de Albert, quien estaba descalzo, sutilmente despeinado, solo tenía puesto una toalla anudada a la cintura. Era la apariencia propia de un hombre que recién había tenido acción en la cama. Rápidamente se deslizó por la barandilla como hacía de niño. Se paró frente a ella y tomándola por los brazos le dijo:

─Candy, amor, fui un idiota. Perdóname. Candy, jamás, jamás, jamás he dejado de ser tuyo. Lo digo con orgullo, tuyo nada más. Y que lo sepan todos ─la volteó en dirección de los presentes─ Escuchen, mis manos no han sentido más piel que su piel ─Se arrodilló a los pies de Candy. Tomándole de la mano le preguntó─: Candy, ¡¿quieres ser mi eterna compañera?!

Candy mirándole a los ojos, haciéndose a un lado de él, soltándole la mano se dirigió a sus familiares y amigos para exclamar abiertamente─: Jamás, jamás he dejado de ser suya ─y ahora volteándose hacia él expresó con tonalidad suave─ jamás dejaré de quererte, amor ─Lo besó con pasión desbordarte, este se paró y todos les aplaudieron.

Bueno chicas se me olvidaba el **séptimo postulado** de: cómo cazar un hombre en siete pasos. Es fácil y aplica para ambos.

**Consérvense puras y castas hasta esa mágica noche en la que los dos; no solo unirán sus cuerpos sino… ash… sus almas**.

Después de pasado el tiempo nuevamente contrajeron nupcias en algo que fue como una especie de boda celta. La tía Elroy lloró de rabia y alegría al ver que la novia se casaba con cinco meses de embarazo. Pero venía el heredero así que estaba alegre.

Candy pasó otra vez por aquel lugar en donde había estado en su etapa de depresión. Está vez acompañada con los organizadores de la Fundación un dólar por la alimentación y educación de los indefensos de la sociedad.

Fin.

Cualquier error ortográfico hágalo saber para mejorar, gracias.

Las amo. Dios nos bendiga.


End file.
